Arranged to the Enemy
by mclovindramione
Summary: Hermione thought her life was going perfect until she found out two things. She was a pureblood, and Draco Malfoy was going to be her husband. How will they survive their 7th year? How will others react? Read and find out..*
1. Chapter 1

**Chatper 1 : Pureblood?**

**Ohhkay.. First off.. The war hasn't happened.. And Dumbledore is still alive and well! Now that we got that clear.. Hope you enjoy arranged things :] -Now I'm gonna say sorry if the chapters seem short. Some will be long and some will be short.. **

Hermione scurried around her room. Only two more days till Hogwarts started and all the business would begin. There were still so many things for her to pack. She had finally crammed all her muggle and wizard clothing into two of her bags. Hermione sat on top of her luggage trying to keep it shut, while staring at her bookshelves trying to figure out what books to take. Reaching for a few of her favorites she tossed them into a bag. Hermione walked over to her vanity and decided to pack something she had never packed before. Makeup.

Glancing in the mirror Hermione realized she had changed a lot. Her frizz of a hair had tamed itself into soft bouncy curls. She had also developed in a few areas, but was still very petite for her age. Hermione still didn't wear makeup she prefured the natural look, but she was going to take some with her just in case.

Hermione felt the butterflies swarm into her stomach. Her past two years were great as a Prefect. . All her past years of working hard paid off this year. This year was different though, she had became Head Girl. She would finally be able to prove to her teachers what a hard worker she was, and hopefully get that internship for next year. She hoped that the library had knew books, because she knew she wasn't taking enough to keep her occupied.

But seeing her friends was the thing she was most excited about. She hadn't seen Harry, Ron, or Ginny all summer long. It was about time. They certainly did write the whole summer, but writing is never the same as actually talking to them in person. Hermione wasn't even sure what was going on between her and Ron. They weren't dating nor talking, but they would flirt sometimes. The last day of school of last year he had kissed her on the lips when he said goodbye. She didn't know how she felt about that. They hadn't ever brought it up in any of their letters. They just went back to talking about 'just friends' kind of stuff.

Hermione walked down the stairs, looking for her mother, "Mum, I finally finished packing. Only two more days till I'm out of here!" Hermione smiled from ear to ear laughing.

Anne smiled at Hermione reaching for a hug, "I know, and don't forget you will be eighteen in a few days. Everything is going to be different for you. My little girl is growing up into a young lady."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I get this same speech every year. Somehow I manage to turn into a young lady every year according to you."

Anne pulled apart from the hug and looked down at Hermione, something in her eyes different, "It will be different this year honey."

"Mum, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, pulling out of the reach of her mother.

"Come here Hermione, there is much to talk about." Anne's voice was soft and assuring. Hermione walked forward reaching for her mother's hand, and a large crack followed their touch. Hermione landed with a thud into a room, her mother was reaching down to help her up, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay Hermione?" Anne asked frantically.

Hermione stood up backing away from her mother, she brushed off her skirt and screamed, "No I am not! What just happened!?" Hermione looked at her mother searching for answers. Hermione knew she didn't make them just aparate. She didn't have her license and would ever break the law. And it was impossible for her mother to do so because she was muggle.

"Hermione, sit down." Anne motioned towards the couch and Hermione sat, her mother looked nervous and was fidgeting, "Your father and I have been keeping something from you... Him and I are both pureblood wizards-"

Hermione stood up and began pacing, interrupting her mother, "What do you mean you are pureblood wizards? Does that mean I am too? Wait.. I've been lied to my whole life. Or have I? I deserve answers this instant. This is absurd. I mean how could-"

"HERMIONE!" Anne yelled catching Hermione's attention. "Sit down and let me explain! Now, as I was saying, mine and your fathers real name is Annice and Maxwell Alexander. We changed our names when we left the dark lord a year after you were born."

Hermione stared at her mother, tears shinning in her eyes, "You use to work for Voldemort." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

Anne nodded her head, reaching out to hold Hermione's hands, "We realized that you deserved a better life, and muggle-born people don't deserve to die because of their bloodline. I regret what I have done and all my past actions. But, I can always talk to you about that later.. We need to focus in on you."

"What do you mean focus in on me? And I want to hear everything about it." Hermione's eyes was wide, and her mind was running fast processing all this information.

"I want you to realize before we transferred over to the good side, we did work for Voldemort. We weren't technically death eaters, but we believed in what he said. And we were very good friends with the death eater familys. One in particular, The Malfoys."

"You were friends with them?" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione! Can you just let me finish talking? This is hard enough to tell you, so just stop interrupting!" Anne stood up sternly, watching Hermione nod. "We agreed to an unbreakable vow that you and their first born son would be married off before you reached the age eighteen. If you didn't go along with it you would die."

Hermione felt her stomach drop. An Unbreakable Vow. "You mean I have to marry Malfoy?"

Anne nodded, "Yes dear, I can't change it."

Hermione felt tears spring into her eyes. Her head was dizzy causing her stomach to churn. This couldn't be happening. Hermione's eyes turned to a door that had opened. Her father walked his eyes sadly met Hermione's. He could feel her pain and sorrow. Maxwell moved to the side for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to come in. Lucius looked at Hermione for a breif moment before focusing on something else. Narcissa's reaction was unexpected, she smiled warmly at Hermione and stood excitedly waiting. Behind them Hermione met eyes with grey piercing ones. Draco Malfoy stood glaring at his soon to be wife.

**Hope you like it.. I will try and fill in all those missing gaps in the future chapters! Give it a chance! REVIEW PLEASE! And PLEASE no flames! It kills my want to write lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own this :[**

**Thank you for all the reviews! They make me want to write lol… O and sorry for grammar errors! **

_Last Chapter: Hermione couldn't believe it! She was pureblood.. And standing behind Lucius and Narcissa Hermione met eyes with grey piercing ones. Draco Malfoy stood glaring at his soon to be wife._

Hermione stared wide eyed at her so called _fiancé._ The look on his face was pure hatred. His eyes pierced her skin, making her feel sick. Hermione felt her face pale and her heart speed up. She wasn't sure if she could handle this. Draco had obviously seen this reaction and sent her his all famous trademark smirk. That was all it took to make the sickness go away for Hermione. She felt the anger start to boil up in her like a rocket. There was no way in hell she was going to marry him. He was the lowest of the low. That was practically like signing papers to go to Hell. Well.. okay, maybe she would marry him. She may not enjoy the thought of being married to him, in fact she down right hated it, but truth be told she liked it more than dying.

"Hermione, I believe you have met Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy before." Maxwell smiled politely at his daughter knowing that she knew them. He had heard all the stories of how Draco acted towards her.

Lucius nodded towards Hermione, his eyes scanned her, sizing Hermione up. The corners of his mouth twitched as he tried to force himself to smile. He never did. Narcissa, on the other hand, walked up swiftly towards Hermione, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh! Hermione! You were so beautiful as a baby! You've grown into a very lovely lady!" narcissi pulled away from the hug and smiled down at Hermione. She walked over to stand next to Annice, flashing her a warm smile also.

"I can't stand this anymore! Just tell me why I have to marry _him_! Why the hell did you make the vow anyways?" Hermione screamed at her parents.

"Hermione! We have guest!" Annice scolded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She wouldn't call them guest. She had other words. Parasites, Scum, repulsive filth.. Oh and don't forget to mention Death Eaters! She didn't care one inch about showing them respect.

"Hermy.." Hermione's father began, using her nickname he had for her. Hermione shot a glare towards Draco who was suppressing a laugh, "Like we had told you, we were once followers of Voldemort. It's not something we are proud of, but we can't hide the past even though we've tried. The Malfoys here, was one of our closest family friends. We did everything together. When it turned out we had two childen, a boy and girl, being born around the same time we were all so excited. We all agreed it would be best to ensure our family lines and to keep our families both pureblooded. So we made an Unbreakable Vow saying you two shall be married before you turn both eighteen. We drew two drops of your guys' blood and made the vow mixing it together. If you don't go along with it you will perish."

Hermione sat stunned, lost in her own thoughts. Even Draco looked as if somebody had tried to shoot an apple off his head. Hermione looked up, her eyes flashed for a second, "Are _you_ telling me that you gambled with your own children's life? You all decided for kicks that your children will just die if they don't do as you please! How could you do something like that? Why would you even think of something like that!?"

All parents in the room looked down ashamed, except Lucius. He kept his head up, nose in the air, looking proud as ever. Annice spoke softly, "Hermione, You have to understand we were different back then. We didn't think that you guys would ever object to it. When we had decided we would transfer over to the other side, we went to the Malfoys and told them we were changing our names and relocating. We told them we would contact them before you turned eighteen."

Hermione looked at her mother, "But how could you keep this from me? My life is a all lie."

Annice looked down, "I know. If I could change that I would. I'm so sorry. We thought it was best to keep it from you so you wouldn't be exposed to anything on the dark side."

Hermione shouted, "Well I'm best friends with Harry Potter, I think I've seen enough of the dark side."

Narcissa decided it was time to change the subject, "How about you all discuss that later. It seems like a topic that should be spoken in private. We really need to discuss the wedding and the marriage rules."

Draco sat down next to his mother on the couch. He leaned back casually, but he looked intense and proud. His face was unreadable, it just kept a cold hard stare on everything. He was an exact replica of his father.

"Ah, yes. We do need to talk about some of the agreements we had made about the marriage." Lucius spoke up, taking a seat next on the other side of his wife.

Draco looked at his father, and sneered, "What kind of agreements?"

Hermione sat down between her parents, directly across from the Malfoy family. Lucius continued, "Well, you know you shall marry or die. That's simple. Another thing is you two will be faithful."

Draco raised an eyebrow, looking at his father, "What do you mean?"

"Actually this is quite simple too. Basically if you kiss or sleep with another person, you will feel as if you are receiving a crucio curse." Lucius glared at his son. He knew all the rumors and stories about him from school.

Draco averted his eyes over to Hermione. _Shit_. _I'm never getting any again!_ How was he going to survive? He was use to getting any girl he wanted. He wasn't called the Slytherin Sex God for no reason. But now his life had been ruined, he was only stuck with Granger. And she was a stuck up prude, who thought holding hands was big!

Hermione watched Draco squirm in his thoughts. She could tell he wasn't happy about this. She had no problem with it. She knew it would be fun to watch him die in his suppressed horniness. Looks like he wasn't going to get any ever again. Hermione glanced back over to the adults, "Well, when are we going to be married?"

Annice looked up at Hermione and Draco, "Tomorrow."

**Well.. Next chapy we get some newlyweds! Haha.. Oh and I'm sorry if that's not how an unbreakable vow works lol. That's just how I wanted it to be in my story.. It just sounded cool the whole mixing blood lol. And don't worry. We will learn more to why Hermione's parents left Voldemort! REVIEW PLEASE lol. It keeps me writing!! Xoxo!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the reviews! I love them!**_

**Raihana175- I've thought about it.. And there will be one more condition! Something for Hermione and Draco to get angry about! lol :]**

_Last Chapter: Hermione glanced back over to the adults, "Well, when are we going to be married?" __Annice looked up at Hermione and Draco, "Tomorrow."_

Hermione woke up feeling horrible. She drug herself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Her fingers pushed down the plug to the tub, and the tub felt up with hot water. Her muscles relaxed as she dipped herself into the hot water. Resting her head on the back of the tub, she put a wet cloth over her face and thought about what happened yesterday.

_Annice looked up at Hermione and Draco, "Tomorrow."_

_Hermione and Draco both yelled, "Tomorrow!" Draco shot her a glare, when he realized they had both said the same thing._

_Hermione quickly took opportunity to speak, while he was busy sending death glares, "What do you mean tomorrow? We can't possibly be married that quick! This is all happening so fast!"_

_Annice stood up trying to calm Hermione, as Narcissa tried to calm her son who was now pacing back and forth. "Hermione, dear, you have to marry him tomorrow. You're birthday is this week, and I'm sure you don't want to marry Draco at school."_

"_I don't want to marry him at all!" Hermione screamed._

"_ENOUGH!" Lucius shouted, making everybody freeze, "You will both marry each other tomorrow! Unless you prefer to die this week at school when Hermione turns eighteen!"_

_Hermione had never heard Lucius yell before. She thought him just making rude comments and cold glares were bad enough. "Well.. Is it going to be a big wedding?" Hermione asked trying to calm Lucius down._

"_Not really, we are just having the Zabini's attend. It's not like we had time to plan something big and extravagant." Narcissa smiled._

_Hermione was silent. She couldn't believe it, tomorrow she would be a married women! And to top it all off it was to her enemy! "I think I'm just going to go to bed."_

"_Hermione are you sure dear?" Maxwell asked._

"_Positive." Hermione let her parents walk her to the room she was staying in for the night. She smiled at her parents as she shut her bedroom door. The second she was sure they were out of hearing range she crumbled to the ground. She finally let the tears escape that she had been holding in._

Hermione walked wrapped in her towel into her bedroom. Her head snapped towards the door when she heard the doorknob click. Hermione jumped, letting out a scream, as she watched her mother and Narcissa barge into the room with a bunch of female elves following them. She sighed, glad it was them who had walked in on her.

"Oh! Good Hermione! You've already taken a shower! We were coming here to make sure you had!" Annice let out a nervous sigh, while pulling out a garment bag.

Narcissa looked up, "We have a lot to do." She snapped her fingers and the elves went to work.

Hermione looked into the mirror turning, checking out herself. After a long two hours she was finally dressed for her _wedding_. Her hair was pinned up with white roses in it. She twirled glancing up and down at her dress. The dress had sleeves that rested right on the sides of her arms, dipping into a slight v. It was a tight slender dress that stopped right above her knees. She did look beautiful in the simple white dress.

"Oh my goodness! You are breathtaking!" Narcissa smiled.

"Yes and you look so-" Annice stopped talking and looked up at the door. Maxwell had walked in looking at all the ladies.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But it's time." Maxwell said nervously, "Hermione you look beautiful. My little girl is growing up." Hermione could feel herself blush as she thanked her father.

Annice and Narcissa went into a panic as they practically drug Hermione down the stairs. They stood in front of two wooden doors leading outside, waiting for the music to sound. Annice and Narcissa stepped outside to take their seats and wait for Hermione to walk down the isle.

Hermione's father stood next to her, stroking her hand. Hermione felt the butterflies swim into her stomach. The music felt her ears, and the doors magically opened. Hermione knew this was going to change her life for forever. Everything would be different from now on, but was she ready for the change? Hermione felt tears spring into her eyes, as she looked outside into the garden. White flowers were everywhere. There was an arch down at the end of the isle with Draco underneath it, in an all white tux. His hair was slicked back, his eyes watched her. Hermione recognized Blaise standing next to him. She walked slowly, gripping onto her fathers hand for support.

"I love you." Maxwell whispered into Hermione's ear as he took his seat, leaving her at the alter.

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes as she looked up at Draco. He could feel her hands trembling the whole time, as he held onto her hands throughout the ceremony. Draco knew her tears weren't tears of joy. Everything thing was a blur for the both of them during the wedding.

Hermione's voice cracked slightly as she spoke, "I d-do."

She was shocked when she heard Draco's voice speak loud and strong, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Hermione looked up shocked at Draco. She could feel her stomach twist into a not. _Oh no! I can't do this._ Hermione panicked, could she just run away? All the thoughts running through her head stopped as she felt Draco's fingers run along her chin. His eyes stared into hers expressionless. He lifted her head upwards and bent down slowly, placing his lips on hers. A bright flash happened, making them both pull away instantly.

Narcissa was standing in the isle, smiling with a camera. Hermione shuddered, she never wanted to see that picture. Finally, her and Draco walked back down the isle, they were a married couple now. The weird thing was Hermione didn't feel different at all. It wasn't like her and Draco would be together all the time at school.

"Hey man." Blaise said coming up and punching Draco's arm. "How's it feel to be a married man?"

Draco looked at Hermione who was standing by herself looking at a picture. Her parents and his were talking to the Zabini's. "No different than being single." He shrugged.

"Yeah. Well, at least the non-mud blood Granger was able to clean up." Blaise then had a wicked smile spread across his face, "Wait.. We can't call her Granger anyways, and plus she's a Malfoy now."

Draco looked up at his friend and glared. "I think I need a drink."

Blaise laughed, "Now that's the mood! But damn doesn't she look hot?"

Draco let his eyes wonder Hermione's body for a couple of seconds. She did have a good body. "Her bodies great and all.,. Just wish she wasn't herself."

"You could always gag her." Blaise chuckled as he elbowed the married man. Draco looked at Blaise and narrowed his eyes, shaking his head 'no'.

By the end of the night Hermione was ready to go home. When her parents waved by to the Zabini's she thought it was the greatest thing ever. All she had done all night was sit by herself. It wasn't like she was going to talk to Draco or Blaise.

"Hermione, Draco, we need to sit and talk before all of us head home." Maxwell said as he motioned for them to take a seat on the couch.

"What is it dad? We're already married." Hermione complained.

All the parents looked to Lucius, and he sighed turning to talk to the kids. "You guys need to know there is one more thing you guys need to do." Draco looked up at his father, his face paled. He recognized the face his father held. He had gotten the same face when he asked where babies came from. "For the vow to be completed you guys have to be together."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Be together? We are already married. We are together."

Draco shook his head. _Yep, she was smart. But how could she be so dumb?_ "He doesn't mean _that _Granger."

"Well, somebody tell me!" Hermione practically yelled, clearly confused.

"Hermione, you have to sleep with him before you turn eighteen to complete the vow." Annice said softly.

All the blood in Hermione's face drained. "What?"

**Hehee. Guess what happens in the next chapter lol. I couldn't resist on making that part of the deal lol. Sorry if it has any grammar or spelling errors! I just finished this and its really late lol. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! they make me smile!!! in case you haven't noticed im trying to put some slight humor into this lol. (hope i'm doin good!)ohh and by the way.. anybody else get sooper dooper angry cause they couldn't log in.. i was about to tackle my comp!! X/**

_Last Chapter: Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Be together? We are already married. We are together."_

_Draco shook his head. Yep, she was smart. But how could she be so dumb? "He doesn't mean that Granger."_

"_Well, somebody tell me!" Hermione practically yelled, clearly confused._

"_Hermione, you have to sleep with him before you turn eighteen to complete the vow." Annice said softly._

_All the blood in Hermione's face drained. "What?"_

Hermione watched something change in Draco's eyes. It was a hunger.. For her? She looked him up and down. Was she about to do this? Yes. She thought back to how she got herself into this position.

_All the blood in Hermione's face drained, "What?"_

_Annice fiddled with a button on her dress, "I'm sorry, but you have to if you want the vow to be completed."_

_A tear trailed down the side of Hermione's cheek. She felt ruined. All her life she had hung onto this one thing to keep her pure, and her parents just threw it out the window. "This is my life.. And you guys just r-ruined I-it." Hermione choked._

"_Hermy, when we made the vow we thought you and Draco were going to grow up together." Maxwell tried to keep his voice soft and sweet._

_Hermione just looked up and glared, "Well, we didn't so I hope you are proud that you have messed up my life."_

"_Hemrione we're-" Annice started._

_Hermione held up her hand, "No, save it. I don't wanna hear it right now." Hermione stood up and marched out of the room. Everybody sat speechless. _

_Narcissa reached for Draco's hand, "Can you go please and try to talk to her. Maybe it could help her, because you are going through it also."_

"_I don't even know what to say to her." Draco glared._

"_You'll think of something." Narcissa forced a sweet smile._

_Draco grunted and stood up walking to Hermione's room. How was he going to help her? All he has ever done it insult and yell at her. She would most likely scream at him for making her life worse. He should be the last person talking to her. Hell.. not talking to her seemed good. He stood in front of her door, and held up a hand knocking on it slightly, hoping she wouldn't answer._

_'Damn.' Draco thought as the door opened, and Hermione started speaking, "Mom, I don't want to talk right-" She looked up with wide eyes at Draco, "Oh.. Umm.. What are you doing here?" She sneered._

"_I just wanted to talk Granger." Draco spoke slowly trying not to sound rude or insulting. _

_Hermione sighed, "Come in. You've already ruined my life. Take my temorary room while youre at it.."_

_Draco walked in looking around the room. He wanted to laugh when he saw that Hermione had sat a picture of her, Harry, and Ron on the bedside. Draco decided at the time laughing would get his head blasted off. Hermione sat down on the bed and placed her hands in her lap, looking down. Draco sat down next to her._

"_Are you going to be alright?" Draco asked sounding shockingly caring._

_Hermione looked up at Draco tears in her eyes, "Why do you care? And I guess I'll live.."_

_Draco looked at her, "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with that I'm going through it too. You're acting like you are the only one bothered by this and hurt by it. Well, guess what? You're not the only fucking one."_

_Hermione wiped a tear away, "It's different Malfoy.. I've been holding onto this my entire life." Hermione blushed gesturing to her body._

Draco knew exactly what she meant. He inwardly sighed, wishing he didn't have to talk about this subject. "_I know you have." Draco nodded, "But what do you want more? Life or your virtue?"_

_Hermione knew the answer to that. "Life.. but you make it seem like it's that easy."_

"It is.. _I'll be careful I promise.. I want life too." Draco said reaching for her hand. Why did she want to trust him?_

"_This wont change anything you know.. I will still think of you as the same ferret." Hermione watched Draco smile slightly._

"_And I'll think of you as the same miss-know-it-all." _

Hermione watched as Draco leaned closer to her, his eyes looked so powerful. His mouth met hers and moved slowly. Hermione lifted her hands running them through Draco's hair. His hands ran along her sides, as he moved his mouth to her kneck. He was shocked when he heard a soft moan escape from Hermione.

Hermione's hands trembled as she reached for the front of Draco's shirt. She fumbled slightly trying to get the buttons undone. She could feel Draco smirk against her neck. He pulled away, and stared her in the eyes. He took her hands in his and helped her take his shirt off. Hermione looked his body up and down. The muscles on him ripped as he pulled the rest of his shirt off. She felt something tingle inside of her. _Where had he been hiding that?_

Draco leaned back down and started kissing Hermione again. His tongue wondered into her mouth, tasting her. He noticed that for a girl who had little, maybe no practice, was a very good kisser. His experienced hands found the zipper on the back of her dress. Hermione tensed up a bit when she felt the dress start to slide down, exposing her bare skin. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up after Draco had gotten her dress off. She looked away to a corner of the room. Hermione wasn't use to somebody staring at her so intimatly. She had always pictured if some man ever did, she would have been closer to him than Draco.

Draco reached for Hermione making her look at him, "Don't be ashamed. You look amazing."

Draco eyes wondered over Hermione's body. His eyes looked hungry, as he pushed her into the sheets. Hermione pulled him closer and gasped when she could feel _him_ grow against her. Draco reached down and moved his pants off of him. He lowered his mouth back down and began kissing Hermione's chest. His tongue ran along her breast, rewarding him with moans from Hermione.

Hermione wasn't sure what he was doing, but it felt good. All she could do was squirm underneath him. There was something unknown to her that she was craving. She could feel Draco start to play with the trim of her underwear as he started pulling them down. Hermione felt Draco run his hands back up her thighs and go to a territory no other person has touched. Hermione leaned her head back and let out another moan.

"Malfoy.. Please.." Hermione gasped, digging her nails into his back. Was it suppose to feel this good?

Draco kissed down her chest, and finally pulled his boxers down. Hermione nervously looked down and felt her mouth slightly drop open. She gulped, _THAT? Was suppose to go into her._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked looking down at the blushing Hermione.

"Y-Yes." Hermione nodded.

Draco grabbed his wand and said a contraceptive spell. He looked down at Hermione and kissing her while plunged himself into her. She cried out, as she felt pain shoot through her lower half. She dug her nails into Draco's back trying to calm herself. She felt a tear slide out of the corner of her eye. The pain flamed up down inside of her like a fire.

"Shh.. It'll go away." Draco murmured in her ear, kissing and nibbling on it.

Hermione nodded, holding onto Draco as he waiting for her to get comfortable. Why was she trusting him all of a sudden? She looked up at Draco when she felt herself finally adjust. His head burried into her should when he started moving. Hermione mewled and moaned as she felt this new found pleasure be released. Time went slowly as Hermione explored herself and Draco. During the new experience, Draco whispered sweet nothings into Hermione's ear. Her eyes closed as she cried out when she felt herself float higher and higher. Her body start to shake as she screamed.

Hermione heard Draco moan and colapse on her. They both laid there silent, covered in sweat. She gripped onto Draco, shaking and letting her body come back down from its natural high. Hermione wasn't exactly sure of what to think about or say. All she knew was everything was different now. Draco rolled over shifting it so Hermione was laying on him, his arms were rapped around her.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"It's Draco."

"Sorry, Draco.. You know this doesn't change things, right?" Hermione looked up at Draco.

He looked down at her and smirked, "Of course. Now go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

Hermione laid snuggled to Draco as she let her eyes drift shut. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**yyayy! They did it lol.. Sorry if it disappoints you that this chapy was just about them doing it hahaa. But I'm going to warn you.. Their relationship is going to take a few steps backwards before it moves forwards anymore lol. Wonder how Hermione's friends are going to react to this? Lots more drama to happen.. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews!! They make me feel like writing! And I'm sorry this took so long.. I've been sooper busy and I just had prom this weekend woo! And I took some of your guys' advice and tried to make this chapter a bit longer…So I hope you guys Enjoy!**

_Last Chapter:"Malfoy?" Hermione asked._

"_It's Draco." _

"_Sorry, Draco.. You know this doesn't change things, right?" Hermione looked up at Draco._

_He looked down at her and smirked, "Of course. Now go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."_

_Hermione laid snuggled to Draco as she let her eyes drift shut. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

Hermione started to shift slowly. Her eyes fluttered lightly as she opened them. She was snuggled into the side of Draco, her face laying on his chest. She watched him breath slowly, still in a deep sleep. Her hand moved up gently as she began to trace his muscles. This was as close as she had ever been to a males body. She did have to admit Draco had a very well kept body.

"Mmm.." Draco groaned as he lifted his arms above him stretching. He opened his eyes and looked down at Hermione, "What are you doing?"

Hermione jerked her hand away quickly, "Oh I'm sorry.." Her face turned beat red.

Draco looked down at her, "No.. it's ok. It felt good." He shifted them so she was laying more on top of him. He inwardly was thankful she was still naked, for he could feel her pressed up against him. He thought she had a fantastic body. He was shocked _that_ she had that hid under all her clothes. He wouldn't mind seeing it more often, actually he hoped he would.

Hermione sat laying on Draco, watching him close his eyes again. She wasn't sure of what to do.. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't romantic and sweet either. Why did they have to sleep together? And why did it have to be so bloody fantastic?

…

Narcissa was rushing through the place, opening random doors calling out Draco's name. She had been looking for him for the past five minutes. Today was the first day of school and he needed to get ready to leave. She saw Annice walking up a set of stairs down the hall.

"Oh! Ann wait up!" Narcissa called running up to her, "Have you seen Draco anywhere? He needs to get ready for school soon."

"No, but I'm going to make sure Hermione has everything packed. She's probably been up for hours. You can come with me and see if she has seen Draco." Annice smiled walking with Narcissa. "You know I hope they will get use to everything."

"I'm sure they will. They are both take-control type of wizards, and they are both strong." Narcissa told Annice softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "They will work it out."

Annice reached for Hermione's bedroom door and turned the knob. "And I hope they start to get al-" Annice stopped talking when she took in the sight of her naked daughter laying under the sheets on top of Draco. Her eyes noticed the wedding clothes tossed on the floor next to the bed. Narcissa gasped and shrieked.

Hermione heard something make a high pitch shriek. Hermione's eyes shifted up to her bedroom door and she let out a scream when she saw who was standing there. Her mother and mother-in-law stood there wide eyed in the doorway looking at Hermione and Draco. Hermione grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to guard her, as she rolled off Draco instantly.

"What are you guys doing in here!?" Hermione screamed, "Mom! GET OUT!"

Draco shot up like a dart and looked to the door, "What the hell? Why are you in here? Get out now!" He demanded pointing to the door. Draco wasn't the type to be interrupted. He most certainly didnt want any mothers in the room when him and Hermione were like this! Narcissa and Annice instantly ran out of the room slamming the door shut.

Narcissa stood leaning against the wall, her hand to her chest. She was actually shocked. She knew they would have to do it, but she didn't want to see them in the afterwards position, "Does that mean that they did it. I mean I thought they would wait another day." Narcissa asked looking at Annice.

Annice nodded, "Yes, we should tell Maxwell and Lucius the vow is complete.." She muttered it quickly not wanting to talk about the subject. "I guess since they are married its not so bad."

Narcissa shuddered, "But still.. That's our baby children in there.."

Annice turned red, "Lets just not talk about this."

Narcissa looked at her, "Maybe we should let our husbands find out theirselves when they realize the children are still alive.. I don't want to tell them about this."

Annice nodded, "I think that's best."

…

Hermione buried her head into her hands, her face was burning, "That did not just happen did it?" Out of all embarrassing moments in her life.. This made it to the top. Who would ever want their parents to walk in on them in a position like they were.. At least they didn't walk in last night.

Draco sighed and laid back down, he tucked his arms underneath his head. He looked completely casual about this, "Unfortunately it did."

Hermione groaned as she reached for her pajamas in her night side bag. She turned around, so Draco could only see her back, and pulled the overly large t-shirt that went to upper thigh on, "Why did they have to do that? The morning after my first time was ruined! That's just bloody great! And they could have knock.. I'm a married women now!"

Draco watched Hermione shake her head and glare, "Granger, can I ask you a question?"

Hermione turned her head to look at him, her hair spun as she did, "Yeah."

"I umm.. I didn't hurt you right?" Draco asked, as his brows fused together waiting for an answer.

Hermione blushed, "No. It was nice... You were nice.."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Nice?"

Hermione shook her head, "Ok maybe it was better than nice. I guess I see how you are called the Sytherin Sex God now."

Draco smirked and stood up, walking naked to the bathroom, "Can't help it. I'm just good like that."

"What!? You are too cocky!" Hermione glared.

"I know I am." Draco jestured with his eyes to his package.

Hermione glanced down and her eyes widened. "Put clothes on! You are just so-"

"Cocky?" Draco asked lifting a brow. Hermione grabbed a pillow and threw it at Draco as he closed the bathroom door. She knew she wasn't going to be able to tolerate him at that moment.

...

Hermione and Draco stood in front of the train doors. Hermione listened to the trains engine as it started. It was something she loved hearing every year, until this one. She turned around and hugged her parents.

"I'll write you guys." Hermione smiled, kissing her mom on the cheek.

"You better or else you'll be getting a howler!" Annice laughed as she watched Hermione blush.

"I better not get one. As head girl it would look terrible!" Hermione laughed as she looked over at Draco talking to his parents.

Narcissa noticed Hermione looking at them and walked over to her. Narcissa's arms rapped around Hermione, she leaned down whispering in her ear, "Keep an eye on Draco for me. He needs it."

Hermione looked up confused, but nodded. Draco stood leaned back casually. His eyes scanned the crowd with a cold stare. How did he make everything he does look so intimidating? His face turned to a direction, smirking. Hermione followed his gaze and practically shrieked when she saw her friends. As soon as the train horn sounded, Hermione ran onto it dragging Draco along.

"Don't want your beloved friends to find you, huh?" Draco whispered behind Hermione sending chills up her spine.

"You're so full of yourself." Hermione sneered.

Draco smirked, "Maybe, but last night you were full of me."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she felt anger start to well up in her. "Well you know wha-" Hermione snapped her mouth shut when she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny walking through a door. Hermione turned around and hissed at Draco, "Don't you dare say anything to them yet! I'll talk about it later with them. Now is not the time."

"Yeah.. I don't care if your precious Potter finds out." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hey 'Mione!" Harry smiled, rushing up to five Hermione a hug, "It's been too long!"

Hermione hugged Harry, nervously looking back at Draco, who was acting busy behind her. "I know! I've been so busy this summer! Wait till I tell you about the books I read! They were absolutely amazing!"

Ron walked up behind Harry, his hands in his pockets as he looked down. Hermione inwardly dreaded talking to him after their last time seeing each other. "I'm not shocked you spent you're entire summer reading." Ron laughed, "Did anything else exciting happen?"

Hermione gulped, and answered quickly, "No.. Just read. A lot."

"Oh my gosh! Hermione, you look bloody gorgeous!" Ginny squealed as she twirled around Hermione, she was shocked at how much Hermione had changed. A bright silver flash caught Ginny's eyes. Her smile slowly faded and turned into an open mouth stare. Hermione focused in on what Ginny was staring at and realized she was wearing her diamond wedding ring. "Soo… What all have you done this summer?" Ginny looked at Hermione, her eyes kept motioning down to the ring.

"Well, I umm.." Hermione was looking around nervously, trying to come up with an answer.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your slimy friends planning Death Eater meetings?" Ron glared at Malfoy with his face turning red.

"I'm head boy and I had need to talk to head girl fire head. So you better watch what you say to me or I'll be deducting a lot of points." Malfoy smirked at Ron, earning another glare.

Hermione looked at Draco confused, then back to her friends, "I'm sorry guys. I'll have to catch up with you guys later. I have head girl business."

Ron reached up and hugged Hermione, making her feel awkward, "Ok.. We all have a lot of catching up to do." He whispered into her ear, "You tell Harry and I if he tries any funny business."

Hermione quickly broke away from the hug, "Um.. I will. Bye guys!" Hermione smiled at them, looking at Ginny. Who was staring wide eyed at Hermione. Ginny wasn't about to open her mouth and ask anybody.. _but did she just see a ring on Malfoy's finger too?_

…

As soon as their compartment door shut, Hermione exploaded, "Why did you do that!? They are going to find out now! And because of you're little lie about you being head boy they are going to know something is going on between us!"

Draco shot a glare at her and pulled out a badge from his pocket, "I am head boy! I'm happy to know you think I'm daft enough to make up a lie like that! Seriously I know you are use to hanging around two stupid idiots, but I'm not one."

Hermione looked at the badge. It was the head boy badge, and it had to be his because he couldn't just make something like that. "Oh.. I didn't know."

Draco looked at her sitting down, "No.. You didn't think I was capable of making Head Boy. Also, before you ask, no, my father didn't pay my way for this position. I worked for it. You are top in our class, and I'm second to top.."

Hermione sat across from Draco, feeling guilt stir up into her, "I didn't know you worked for it.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought otherwise."

Draco shrugged, "You apologize too much, Granger."

Hermione looked at him and shrugged also, "I'm sorry.. Wait, no I'm not!"

Draco smirked, "You're a Malfoy now.. We don't say sorry… At all."

"So if you were riding your broom and a first year tripped in front of you and you ran him over, you wouldn't say sorry?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow.

"No. He shouldn't have tripped in front of me. He could have tried to trip elsewhere." Draco said that as a-matter-of-fact.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "Are you serious!? It would be an accident! You would blame it on the poor kid!"

"Poor? If he's poor too, then it wouldn't be my fault at all!" Draco laughed.

"You are pathetic! We are changing the subject.." Hermione looked down and fumbled with her shirt a bit, "Are you going to tell everybody about us being married."

Draco looked out the window, "No.. but they will find out. My parents will tell other purebloods and they will tell their children. It will get out eventually."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah.. I guess it will. I just don't know how to tell Harry and Ron. They will flip out on me."

"Start off by telling them you're pureblood." Draco opened a book a skimmed across the pages.

"They will still be upset when they find out about you." Hermione was shocked at how easy it was to talk to Draco. Maybe it was cause he told his opinion not caring if it hurt her feelings or not. He was just giving his side.

"Then they aren't as good as friends as you thought they were.." Draco stopped talking when the whistle blew. They were finally here at Hogwarts. Hermione stood up and smiled, ready for school to start. She reached up trying to get her bag out of the storage unit. Draco reached over above her and pulled it out easily, handing it to her.

Hermione blushed looking down, "Thanks." Draco never replied as he quickly rushed out of the compartment. Hermione walked slowly through the halls of busy students. She found herself standing in the Grand Hall. Its funny how each year every student comes back completely changed from the year before. She made her way over to her table. Ron and Harry were already sitting down.

"Oh bloody hell! I ready for the feast." Ron said staring at the empty plates on the table, hoping that they would magically appear full in any moment.

"You're telling me!" Neville laughed, "My mum tried to get me to cut out sweets all this summer. I've been craving chocolate like crazy!"

"Hey Hermione.." Ginny smiled as Hermione sat next to her, "I like your ring."

Hermione's face turned red, "Oh thanks.. I got it from my um mum."

Ginny nodded, turning to talk to Lavender. Hermione placed her hands in her lap so nobody else could see her ring. It was obvious her parents didn't get it for her. You could tell it was very expensive. Hermione looked up and watched Dumbledore walk into the hall. He looked out at the students and gave his opening speech like he did every year. Hermione loved listening to him talk.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now the moment several of you guys are waiting for is the Head Boy and Girl announcement. But there is some new rules about them this year. Head Boy and Girl will be sharing a common room this year." Gasps spread throughout the room, and Dumbledore held up his hand, "We have a reason though.. I would like to announce Draco and Hermione Malfoy as our new heads, and newlyweds."

Hermione felt her face pale as she could feel a hundred pair of eyes shift towards her. She looked up slowly as she watched Ron spit out his water.

"'Mione.. Is that true?" Harry asked looking at her with wide eyes.

Hermione stood up to walk to the stage, "I'm sorry." As she did her eyes locked with a deep grey pair staring at her.

**Ohh.. Sharing rooms!? And everybody knows their secret.. My oh my.. A lot of drama! Review please! Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors.. it's late and ive tried going over it.. in fact the computer screne is burning my eyes lol.. just be happy i put it up! :] hahaa.. We have plently of more stuff coming up!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you! I love reading all of your reviews! They keep me writing! So keep up the positive feedback and I'll keep up with the chapters haha.**_

_Last Chapter: Dumbledore held up his hand, "I would like to announce Draco and Hermione Malfoy as our new heads, and newlyweds."_

_Hermione felt her face pale as she could feel a hundred pair of eyes shift towards her. She looked up slowly as she watched Ron spit out his water. _

"'_Mione.. Is that true?" Harry asked looking at her with wide eyes._

_Hermione stood up to walk to the stage, "I'm sorry."_

…

Hermione dug her hands into the sides of her stomach, she could feel hundreds of eyes staring at the back of her head as she stood. The air had grown silent and tension coursed through everybody who had just heard the annoucement. She looked at Draco who held himself tall, he looked as if anybody said anything to him he would murder them in a moment. He glidded to the stage, for a man who was rude to everybody, he knew how to hold himself. His face was blank, while his eyes peirced anybody who had the nerve to look at them. How did he always keep himself that way? Hiding his emotions. The only time he ever let out any emotion it was rudeness and anger. Draco stood next to Hermione, and could see her shaking. Her knuckles had gone white from balling up her fist. It reminded him of when they got married while they stood at the alter. She had acted the same way. But they were to different types of nervousness.

Half of the students looked like they had just walked in on their parents going at it, they all had shocked faces. A few of them had been about to put food in their mouth, but dropped it back onto the table. Soft clinkings of forks dropping felt up the room. The other half, mainly Slytherin and Gryffindor students, looked angry. Not only were they glaring at the two new heads, but they were sending glares to the other table. It was like their most prized possessions had been stolen. Harry looked at Ron and then to the other Gryffindors. How and when did this happen? Him and Hermione were suppose to be best friends. What about Ron? Didn't they have a thing going on? He remembered last year how Ron had kissed her, didn't that change things?

Harry looked at Ginny, his words came out rough and harsh, "Did you know about _this_?"

Ginny looked at him. Her face went pale, and fear passed through her eyes for a moment. She couldn't say she knew, but it wasn't like she hadn't suspected it. She gulped, "Well.. Hermione never talked to me about it. I kinda guessed she was married though."

Harry looked up at her, confused, "How'd you guess?"

Ginny narrowed her gaze, "You guys must not pay attention to details. I saw a wedding ring on her finger, but she never told me anything about it. And after I saw her ring I saw one on Malfoy's. I didn't think that they were really married, I just suspected it."

Ron looked at Ginny with wide eyes, "Why would you suspect something like that!?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Well obvisouly it wasn't a bad guess, cause look now." Ginny then swished her hair, turning to Lavender to talk about the newest married couple. Ron and Harry snapped their heads to eachother their mouths hanging open.

"Students! Give our new Head Boy and Girl a welcoming congratulation." Dumbledore smiled as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. The hall remained silent for a few moments afterwards, nobody wanted to move. In fact nobody wanted to believe this was true. But Blaise was the first to clap, making a few whistle sounds saying 'you're the man D.' Draco smirked over at his best friend, enjoying that little rest of the room quickly felt up with an applause and whispering students. After the clapping slowed down to just a couple of students, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I hope this year will be a memorable one for all of you. We have many things coming ahead in the future. And we will all be strong, learning and growing from the new experiences. Now let the feast begin!" He smiled as he saw students instantly start grabbing for the food that appeared on the table. They almost acted as if they hadn't been fed in a few days. "Draco, Hermione. Will you please follow me."

Draco and Hermione followed their headmaster out of the Grang Hall. Before they had left Hermione got up the curage to glance over at Harry and Ron. The second she did, she instantly regretted it. Harry and Ron were both glaring at her, not even touching the food that was displayed in front of them. Ron's face looked as red as a cherry, while it showed an anger for her being with 'ferret boy'. Harry looked at her, his eyes had slight hurt in them, while his face had fury pured into it. He was upset that she hadn't told him about her and Malfoy. They were best friends and they were suppose to share everything.

Hermione looked down at the floor, following her headmaster. They won't be mad for too long. Dumbledore stopped in front of an old painting. There was a man dressed in all black looking lovingly at a women dressed in all white. In the background there was craziness going on of people. It was a beautiful picture felt with deep emotion.

Dumbledore turned to the portrait, "Destined." His eyes twinkled as he spoke the password. He let Hermione and Draco scurry into the common room. There heads snapped in every direction taking in the mixture of green and gold. Hermione instantly found the empty bookshelf sitting in the back of the room covering an entire wall. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione, "Think of any type of book you desire and the bookshelf will automatically fill up with that type." Hermione's eyes widened and she thought of books on the defense against dark arts. The wall felt up with books and Hermione could feel her heart stop. This was amazing. Dumbledore then turned to Draco, "Oh and Draco, those plates and bowls you are staring at do the same effect as the books." Draco looked up at Dumbledore shocked, but didn't say or show any emotion.

He shrugged, "That's cool I guess."

Hermione walked around the place, looking it up and down, "Why is there only one bedroom?"

Dumbledore chucked, "There is nothing in the school policy saying that married couples can't share a common room and bedroom."

Hermione blinked, she could feel her breath pick up. She searched her mind for an excuse, "But won't the other students get upset?" She looked at Draco, who had a huge smirk spread across his face. There was no way she could stay with him all year. _Oh wait… All life._

"You two are married. The student body can't object to it. Especially since this marriage had to happen." Dumbledore smiled, Hermione looked up at him. How did he know about why they married."There is a handbook telling you all of your new duties. I have to get going though. I hope you are all settled in." Dumbledore walked slowly out of the common room and shut the portrait. He smiled looking at it. "Ah, young love will blossom."

Draco laid down on the couch, spreading out on it. He looked over at Hermione, who was standing there nervously trying to figure out what to do. "You should be excited. You get to sleep with me here at school for the rest of the year."

Hermione narrowed her gaze, "I would never sleep with you!"

Draco stood up and smirked, he glanced down at Hermione, running a hand through his hair, "You already did _Mrs. Malfoy_. Or do you want a demonstration again?"

Hermione blushed a deep red, images of that night started going through her head, she quickly pushed them out, "Well, I will never do it again. You better get use to living the life of a monk!"

Draco walked up close to Hermione, his breath was hitting her in the face. He had never notice before how good she looked. Her soft curls had fallen all around her shoulders. He even noticed a few sun freckles on her nose, so tiny you had to be right next to her face to see. Moving slowly, he reached his fingers reached up and fiddled with a piece of her hair. The hair felt like silk, shocking him slightly. He could have sworn he would have had remembered what her hair felt like.

Hermione could feel her heart start to beat faster. A warm feeling went through her body, part of her seemed excited that he was this close. Draco's eyes were black and dilated with a sliver lining around each one. Her hazel eyes focused on his lips when he licked them slowly, his voice came out deep and rough, "I beg to differ. You will want _all_ of me.. And you can either sleep on the couch or in the bed with me." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, Hermione felt a tingling throughout her when his lips barely brushed against her ears. "I'll see you tonight."

Hermione stood breathless as she watched Draco walk out of the common room. This would be a long year with him. She smoothed down her skirt and tried to fix her flushed face. How did he have that sort of effect on her. She hated him right? Hermione shook her head and then glided out of the room to seek out some friends.

…

Hermione walked down the hallway looking for her friends. She needed to talk to them and clear things up. She could hear her heart beat in her ears as she walked closer to the Gryffindor tower. Deep familiar laughs were down the hall. Her hands became clammy as she watched Harry and Ron walk to their portrait holding their books, talking about something that happened in potions.

Hermione walked up slowly, her shoes making a quiet tapping sound with each step. She cleared her throat, "Hey guys.. Can we talk? I want to explain everything to you.." Hermione tried to smile at them hoping they would be fine now. She was wrong. They both stopped talking and laughing. With a quick glance at her they both turned the other direction and started walking back down the hall. That stung her, but Hermione ran after them, "Why won't you talk to me!?"

Harry turned around and stared at her coldly, "Why didn't you tell us 'Mione? We are or _were_ your best friends! This is something we should have been told."

Hermione looked at them, her eyes watering a little, "You guys are my best friends! I was going to tell you, but It wasn't something I could just bring up in any conversation."

Ron finally spoke up, his face was red with anger, "Oh I'm _sure_ you were! So do you enjoy being with the ferret?"

Hermione felt a single tear trail down her face, she tried to hold it in, "It's not like that.. I-I d-didn't want-."

"You didn't what?" Ron glared, "You disappointed us! I think you just enjoy sleeping with him! And now you get to share a common room with him all year long."

Hermione straightened herself up, regaining her composure, "I was going to come here and explain myself to you two. But clearly since you wont let me, and all you do is complain at me. It seems you have already made up your minds, so I obviously don't need you!" Hermione turned, practically running down the hall.  
She moved her feet quickly trying to get away from them. They were her best friends. They were suppose to be next to her through everything. When she thought they were out of sight she let the tears slide down her face.

Harry looked a Ron sadly, "Maybe we should apologize and let her talk. She could have told us why she married him."

Ron glared at the now empty hallway that Hermione had been running down, "Why do we need a reason? She married that bloody git! She didn't have to! She should have told us!"

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets, "It's just, I think we are being too mean. Maybe we should take it down a tiny bit."

"Harry, It's Malfoy we are talking about! He's a bloody Death Eater! We should keep our distance from Hermione so in case she tells him information!" Ron pointed out.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I need to think.. Maybe we should go play chess to get our heads cleared."

Ron nodded, "Sure, but only if I get to be white."

…

Hermione crept in slowly, making sure she was on the tips of her toes. The soft patter of her shoes was almost as quiet as the deep breathing coming from the bed. Hermione glanced over and saw Draco sprawled out on the covers. His hair was messy and covered his eyes. Hermione's eyes took in his well sculpted chest that he had failed to cover with a shirt. His sleeping form brought out a softer side in him. His stern face that he would keep during the day was finally allowed to rest a night. He almost had an innocent look to him, making anybody who came up upon him during his sleep think he was a fallen angel.

Hermione walked over to her dresser, pulling out her new silk pajamas her mother had bought. She slipped into her side of the bed. She rotated her body so she was staring at the door, and her back was to Draco. How did this all come to be? A year ago she was happy with her life, everything was going in order and was on track. No she felt like a skipping record. Pointless and useless. What was she going to do about Harry and Ron? They were suppose to be her best friends. Now she felt like that had taken part of her and shredded it into small pieces. They hadn't even let her try to explain..

Hermione could feel the lump in her throat grow bigger. A pain in her heart pushed through her blood, going throughout her entire body. The tears crept out of her eyes. She could taste the saltiness in her mouth, it was bitter, but she didn't bother wiping them away. Her body shook as she let out her feelings. Eventually the crying slowed down along with her breath. Her eyes began to feel heavy, they closed letting her explore into a world where she could be anything.

On the other side of the bed, Draco laid down his face lit up by the moonlight coming through the window. His eyes glanced back and forth at the stars. He had woken up when he heard Hermione climb into the bed. She didn't know that he was a light sleeper. Draco didn't know what to think. He wasn't even sure of the feeling that was pushing through him at this moment. Sympathy came to his mind. He could feel her shaking the bed as she let out her heart. Her quiet sobs were enough to keep him up all night. How will he fix this?

**Hmm. Ohkay.. Sorry if you didn't like the end of the chapter. But I couldn't end it with Hermione all happy! Don't worry.. I still have a lot more to cover!! Some embarrassing situations are going to happen in the next chapter.. QUICK QUESTION NEED FEEDBACK! Should Ginny start dating Blaise or Harry.. Give Me Your Opinion!! Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the all the Reviews! Oh and I decided who to put everybody with!! You may not figure it out this chapter.. But I hope I don't lose anybody when I reveal who is interested in who.. Cause Remember it is all about DRACO and HERMIONE.. Who cares about the others haha. Jkk!**

_Last Chapter: Draco could feel Hermione shaking the bed as she let out her heart. Her quiet sobs were enough to keep him up all night. How will he fix this?_

Draco could smell lavender vanilla. He did every morning since him and Hermione had been married. They had only been at the school for a couple of weeks and he had already discovered numerous things about his so called _wife_. One for example, she used lavender vanilla shampoo every night before she went to bed. He discovered this because she also would snuggle in her sleep. Hermione didn't know this, but Draco sure did. Every morning he would wake up with her body tangled in his. The first couple of times he tried pushing her away, telling her to move. But somehow she always managed to roll over back against him, so he gave up. It was like a puzzle piece trying to put itself with another. Her hair would be laying across his stomach along with her hand lightly placed on his chest. That was how he discovered what type of shampoo she used. It smelled intoxicating to him. It was an amazement to him how he went from one year hating her, to the next being married. He inwardly groaned when he felt her leg scoot up his, coming very close to a certain area of his. How was he suppose to hold off any longer? Two weeks since he had last gotten any! He use to not be able to barely go a few days! And the way she slept wasn't helping him any. He tried to push away thoughts out of his mind that he wished he could do to her to suffice his need.

Draco looked at the clock, she would be getting up soon. He quietly took her arms off of him placing them onto the bed. He put one foot on the ground and then scooted the rest of himself off. She was a deep sleeper, so unlike him. Anything could wake him up, and often did. Ever since the night he had listened to her cry herself to sleep, he's acted different towards her. He almost tried to keep a distance from her, cause he wasn't sure of how to act around Hermione. But that didn't work, so he came up with plan two. Just try not to talk to her. Because every time they talked it ended in a huge fight, and he couldn't listen to her cry herself asleep again. It made him feel awkward, like he wasn't sure what to do. He walked through the common room heading into the bathroom.

Hermione's eyes finally fluttered open when the sun hit them. A smile spread across her face when she could feel the warmth from the light on her. She looked over to were Draco had been sleeping. He always managed to wake up before her. By the time she would get up he would be long gone off with his _friends. _Oh yeah.. Friends. She had thought Harry and Ron would have come around by now, but no. They wouldn't even look at her. Well, Harry wouldn't. Ron always had enough time to send her a glare or two. She wished they could just go back to the way they were.

Hermione wasn't even aware of the fact that she wasn't the only one in the head's common room. Hermione was lost in her thoughts as she walked through the common room, pulling her top off heading for the bathroom. She tossed the thin silk shirt to the floor and reached for her bottoms but froze when she saw the doorknob to the bathroom turn. Her mind went blank as she saw a very naked Draco open the door. Steam poured out from behind him, giving Hermione a warm feeling.

Draco stopped in place, it wasn't from him being embarrassed. No, he didn't care if Dumbledore himself saw him naked. He was very proud of his manhood. But he was frozen in place from the girl standing in front of him. His eyes looked her up and down, taking in her curves. Sure he had seen them before but it was dark and at night.

Hermione finally registered that Draco's eyes weren't focused on her face. A deep blush went from her toes to her face as she screamed, moving her hands to her chest. She looked up at a now smirking Mafloy. Hermione narrowed her eyes, but they went a tad lower than she expected. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked back up at Draco's face. "What are you doing!?"

Draco smirked, "I was enjoying a shower, then I got to enjoy a good show."

Hermione glared, "Why the hell are you walking around our common room naked!?"

Draco looked down at Hermione's hands that were crossed covering her top, which was giving her great clevage, "Why are you?"

"I was.. Well I thought you were gone." Hermione crossed her legs, becoming self cautious of her body.

Draco walked closer to her, his eyes transfixed on hers. He walked past her catching the Lavender and vanilla sent, causing him to lick his lips. Draco picked up her silk pajama top, his fingers fiddling with it. He had to admit he thanked her mother for buying these. It was just a thin silk spaghetti strap, and the majority of the time it would hang too low when she slept. He wasn't sure what brought him to do what he did, but he figured it had to deal with a half naked lady in his common room, who just happened to be his wife. Draco stood behind her, bending down to her ears, "Well I guess I wasn't, now was I?" Hermione could feel his deep husky breath down her neck, she twirled around and Draco stood almost too close to her. His chest was mere inches away from hers. Her eyes looked at the silk shirt he was holding, then they traveled a bit farther down. Hermione could feel herself blush, while Draco smirked cause he knew what she was staring at. His voice came out smooth, "I believe this is yours."

Hermione froze when she felt his hands grab her arms, slightly pulling them away from guarding her chest. Why didn't she even try to stop him? Draco pulled her arms straight above her head, his hands moving up them. He kept eye contact with her the whole time. Her eyes were a natural earthy brown, he thought they were amazing. He ran her arms through the hole of the silk shirt. His fingers trailed down along her sides, as he pulled the shirt down. He could hear Hermione's breath quicken. Her eyes looked up with him with question, they were dilated a bit. Hermione didn't even regester that she had leaned herself closer to him. Draco couldn't even comprehend why he was doing this. He finally accepted the answer of not getting any for a certain amount of time. He looked down at Hermione and then turned away from her walking back to their bedroom to get dressed. On his way out when he had reached the door, he looked at Hermione who was still standing there deep in thought, not having even moved an inch. She looked up at him and could feel herself blush. Only one thought went through her head.. _What just happened?_

…

"Oy, man. What has you on the edge?" Blaise asked taking a bite of his breakfast. He looked at his best mate and noticed his uneasiness.

Draco groaned, "It's to complicated."

Blaise shrugged, "I'm betting it has to do with your wife." He couldn't help but smirk at that comment, "Besides you've been looking at the back of her head since she walked in her and sat down."

Draco took another quick glance at the back of Hermione's head, then he turned to Blaise glaring, "Damn you.."

Blaise scratched his chin, "So what is it now?"

Draco looked around, everybody was off into their own world eating. He turned back to Blaise whispering, "Well.. How to say this? All I've thought about lately is sleeping with Granger. But she's been upset lately, and wouldn't ever go for it.."

Blaise nodded, "Ahh.. So basically you're wanting to have sex with Granger.. I wouldn't blame you. It's not like you can go to some whore anymore, and besides she is bloody hot."

"Well.. Basically. I'm not going to lie, I can't go any longer without getting any. She is a prude and wouldn't ever go for just having sex on a daily basis." Draco cringed on the inside for his words, they didn't exactly come out the way he wanted. But all he had been thinking about lately was sleeping with Granger.

Blaise looked a Draco, "I'm glad I'm not in your boat. I can hook up with any lady at any time, since our Slytherin Sex God can't anymore. But I'll stop rubbing that in your face.. So what are you going to do?"

Draco grunted, "I wouldn't even know how to even start. I mean the first time we sort of had to."

Blaise practically choked on his drink, he knew about how Draco couldn't cheat, but he didn't know about him and Granger had already slept together, "Wait! You and her have already slept together!?"

"Shh!" Draco ran a hand through his hair. He forgot that he hadn't told Blaise about them sleeping together, "Well.. Yeah. It was part of the vow."

"Shit! I didn't think she had it in her!" Blaise sat shaking his head with a smile. "So when did it happen? How was it?"

"The night of our wedding, and I have to admit she was ok for her first time." Draco thought back to it. She was actually very good. He remembered the way they touched each other. The faint blushes that would creep across her. He would never admit to anybody that it was one of his greatest experiences. He's Draco Malfoy, he doesn't show emotion or tell others he might actually care for another being.

Blaise shook his head again, "W-o-w. Well, why are you on the edge today all of a sudden?"

Draco picket up his drinking swirling it, he turned to Blaise with a smirk, "This morning her and I walked in on each other naked, and I walked up to her and put her shirt on for her."

Blaise's eyes went even wider, "Dang. She must want something from you, cause why else would she let you dress her. You know she could easily hex your balls off."

"I kept waiting for a smack or a punch, but it never came so I just kept putting her shirt on. I don't know what to do." Draco ran his hand through his hair again, it had been a bad habit for him.

"What was it about her being sad that you mentioned earlier?"

Draco looked down, "Ever since I heard her cry herself to sleep, I haven't known what to do. Have you even noticed she's not sitting with Potter?"

Blaise looked over at Hermione, who was sitting with Neville. "Yeah, I guess I have now since you pointed it out. Why don't you talk to her friends?"

Glaring, Draco lowered his glance, "You have to be blooding joking. I'm not talking to Potter, let alone Weasley."

"No, no, no. Not them.. I wouldn't ever advice you to talk to them. How about her little red head friend? Talk to her about talking to Granger." Blaise took a bite of his food, nodding at Draco.

"You know.. That might not be such a bad idea. Then I don't have to do the sentimental talking about emotions stuff." Draco smirked.

"Yes.. Because we wouldn't want Draco Malfoy caught talking about emotions." Blaise remarked sarcastically.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione stand up gathering her things. She glanced around the Grand Hall, her eyes landing on Draco. A red blush instantly crept up along her cheeks. He smirked, turning to Blaise, "Well got to go."

"Ah. Yes.. Go follow." Blaise chuckled as he saw Hermione leaving, and then Draco magically had to leave too. Draco winked and practically jogged out of the Grand Hall.

…

"Ugh. It makes me bloody sick!" Ron grumbled looked into his food.

Harry looked over at him a raised a brow, "What does?"

"Just look!" Ron's eyes moved over to Malfoy getting up out of his seat walking after Hermione. "He follows her like an animal!"

"Well they are married." Ginny looked at Ron slightly laughing at his expression.

"So.. They still hate each other." Ron lowered his head looking at his drink.

"Are you so sure about that?" Ginny liked getting her brother all worked up, it was fun for her. And she had to admit sometimes he was just so stupid.

"Yeah.. Erm.. No." Ron glared, then turned to Harry to get the pressure off him, "Harry what do you think?"

Harry really didn't want to talk about the subject. He missed Hermione, and didn't enjoy bashing her. It was a different feeling having the Golden Trio cut down to two. He wanted it back to the old way, "I don't know. It really isn't any of our business."

Luna smiled at Harry, "I agree, It isn't any of our business. But you have to admit it's kind of sweet."

Ron coughed, "Sweet!? You call _that_ sweet!"

Luna nodded, she gazed off for a moment then back to her friends, "It's like a different version of Romeo and Juliet, without the dying. They are meant to hate each other, but they will fall in love."

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy, "Who the hell is Ramino and Julie? And who said they are going to fall in love?" Harry laughed at Ron's statement about Romeo and Juliet. .

Luna shrugged, "Just a guess."

**Whew! Another chapter done! Man oh man! Draco wanting to get freaky with Hermione? And Hermione letting him dress her!?.. Let's see how Hermione will act to the new sexual tension brewing up in her room. Review please! And sorry if you guys get upset about how much I love to make everybody get annoyed at Ron.. I hate him ha-ha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reminder and Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter..**

**Ok.. I need to say this.. Remember this is a fan fiction.. I am going to pull up some memories from previous books…I just took some stuff out of the book and put my own stuff in it.. But kept with most of the outline of what happened. Some stuff might not have happened in the book, but deal with it lol… SORRY it's taken me so long for this chapter! It took me a lot of thinking for this one!**

_Last Chapter:_

Draco looked around, everybody was off into their own world eating. He turned back to Blaise whispering, "Well.. How to say this? All I've thought about lately is sleeping with Granger. But she's been upset, and wouldn't ever go for it.."

Blaise nodded, "Ahh.. So basically you're wanting to sleep with Granger.. I wouldn't blame you. It's not like you can go to some whore anymore, and besides she is bloody hot."

"Well.. Basically. I'm not going to lie, I can't go any longer without getting any. She is a prude and wouldn't ever go for just having sex on a daily basis." Draco cringed on the inside for his words, they didn't exactly come out the way he wanted. But all he had been thinking about lately was sleeping with Granger, and he intended on getting her. But was it more than just sleeping together?

....

Hermione walked into Potions, sitting next to Neville. Placing her books down she sent a smile at him, one thing she loved about Neville was he could care less if she was married to Draco. He didn't care if he was up to date on gossip or not. He was simple just himself. And technically she wouldn't even call what she had with Draco a marriage, more like something trapping her in a box not ever letting go. Her eyes noticed blonde hair walk through the door, and she studied Draco walked into the classroom, Ron and Harry were right behind him glaring the whole time. She thought they looked as if they would hex him any moment. Draco made his way to his seat, leaning back in it, keeping an emotionless face, but still looked casual. How did he always do that? Never show anything.

"I advice all of you to keep your mouths shut, or I will put make the shut.." Snape stalked to the front of the class, turning around towards them. "We will be making a memory potion today. You and your partner will see each others most thought about memory or strongest." Students instantly started looking at each other gulping. Snape drawled on, "Yes. It should be interesting. I also paired you up.. Weasley and Parkinson, Potter and Zambini, Malfoy and Malfoy…" A few students let out angry groans when they heard who they had been partnered with, Hermione noticed that somehow in every class she had with Draco, him and her were always partnered up. _Stupid marriage_. She thought.

Hermione kept her eyes on the ground as she walked over to Draco. She hadn't spoken a word to him since the incident. Yes, incident is a good word. Cause she wasn't sure what to call him putting her shirt on. She couldn't even tell if she was mad about it. Everything had to be so damn confusing. She sat next to Draco and opened her book, looking up the ingredients. She decided if she didn't talk to him everything would run a lot more smoothly. Her muscles tensed up when she felt hot breath on her neck, Draco leaned in. His lips were on her ears, "What's the matter Granger? Not going to talk to me. You know that's not very nice to ignore your husband."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush as she looked up at him, "Husband or not, We need to work." She said as a matter-of-fact.

Draco smirked, his face was nearly a couple of inches away from hers, "Have you thought much about a couple days ago? I think you should let me get you ready for school more often." Draco's voice was deep, authority roamed through it.

Hermione's eyes were focused on his moving lips. She licked her own not thinking Draco noticed. But he did. Oh, and he had never felt so turned on by just a little gesture like that. She stuttered, "N-No.. We aren't going to talk about that."

Draco leaned in more, "Why not?"

Hermione jumped when a wand smacked down on her book, "10 points from Gryffindor. Stop your love talk and get to work Granger." Snape looked up at Hermione's fellow students grumbling for losing points. He looked smug, as he walked around watching the students make their potions. Hermione instantly slid out of her seat to go gather potions. She needed to get away from Draco, her mind was cluttering up.

Meanwhile across the room, Harry had been watching Hermione and Malfoy with interest. He wasn't watching them they way Ron was with hatred. He was simply just curious. He hadn't been able to see them interact with each other until today. They didn't seem as if they hated each other, but they didn't act in love either. He notice though, that Hermione had turned as red as Ron's hair when Malfoy whispered into her ear. If only he could have known what he said.. Wait maybe he didn't want to know what Malfoy said.

"You know Draco wants to try and make it work with her." Blaise said as he poured some ingredients into the cauldron.

Harry glared at Blaise, and snipped back, "Well, he should he did marry her after all."

Blaise looked up, "But who said they wanted to."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together. They didn't marry because they wanted to? "What?"

"Potions done." Blaise inwardly smirked. He knew this wasn't his story to tell. But he enjoyed making Potter think. Blaise thought he'd been ignoring Hermione to damn long. And even though he didn't really talk to Hermione, it was his best mates wife and he had to care for her, "You can go first."

Harry glared, but reached for the green bubbling liquid. He placed his hand on Blaise's shoulder to transfer the memory to him. The warm fluid touched his lips, bringing a sour taste throughout his body. He felt his head go dizzy as his eyes fluttered, rolling back into his mind. The familiar feelings swarmed through his body as he had once felt on that day. It was as if he was living it again.

_Blaise was shocked when he could see everything from Harry's view. Not only see, but also feel. He felt as if he needed to turn around every few seconds to watch out. Colorful spells danced across the room. He recognized Lucius, who was throwing spells left and right. Hatred coursed through him. Wait, he wasn't feeling that, but Harry was. He could hear laughter pour through the room from one women. His eyes adjusted on her and his godfather. He watched him laugh and say something to her._

_Suddenly everything changed. He looked up and could see Sirius falling, almost gracefully. He looked into the eyes of his Godfather, which showed emotion coursing through each pupil. His heart stopped when the last thing he saw was a soft ripple from the veil of where Sirius had fallen through. Blaise couldn't comprehend the feeling, it was something so different from what he had ever felt before. Harry's legs pushed himself, running to the veil. He could save him. Just take a dive through the veil and save Sirius. Just as he was about to his goal, he felt strong arms rap around him._

"_It's to late Harry." The voice sounded silent to Harry. Everything was blank. No meaning._

_He roared with anger. His body shook with the shock from the loss of the man he considered family. Harry looked up, something afar in his eyes. He saw Bellatrix running, if she got Sirius he would get her. She took the last thing he had that kept him whole. He couldn't comprehend the people yelling at him as he ran after her. She was taunting him, laughing at the thought of Sirius being dead. His heart hurt from it. _

"_Crucio!" Harry yelled._

_Blaise gasped. Sure his father was a Death Eater and he was expected to be one, but he hadn't even tried one of the three curses. Yet, here was saint Potter actually trying to cast it onto a person. He watched as Bellatrix didn't even form a scratch. She laughed at him, explaining about how you have to mean to cause pain. _

_Pain coursed through Harry's scar, "Your master can't hear you here!"_

"_Can't I, Potter?" A voice hissed, making Harry and Blaise's hair stand up. A wand was now pointed at Harry. Everything from that moment was a blur. To hearing Voldemort scream the killing curse, to it being blocked. Even to Dumbledore and Voldemort fighting. But Harry remembered clearly the feeling of being almost used by Voldemort. His scar screamed out in pain as he withered on the ground. The pain was too much, it was as if somebody had burned you from the inside out and healed you to do it again. His mind wasn't thinking clearly. Nothing was clear. Harry's body jerked, seeing flashes of unpleasant sights. He could hear _him_ inside his head. _

"_Kill me now Dumbledore." Voldemort hissed through Harry's body. Harry looked up at Dumbledore with evil eyes his head lowered, and he blinked his eyes trying to fight for his body. The only sad thing about it was that Harry had partially wished for it to happen. To end it all. To leave the world without Harry Potter and Voldemort._

Blaise blinked and looked around at the working students, glad to be back in the classroom. He even brought his hand up to rub his forehead which had finally stopped hurting. Blaise glanced over at Harry, who was rigid and had his head turned, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Blaise had never really thought about what Harry had gone through, _until now_. He shouldn't even feel somewhat sorry for him. He was the sworn enemy, but for some reason Blaise felt sorrow for his fellow classmate. He also knew it was best not to ask Potter about it, he knew when to keep his mouth shut. He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head, but remembered to ask Hermione later. Blaise looked over at her and noticed the red tent working its way from her neck up. She was blushing furiously, and Draco had a smirk playing on his lips, while he was leaning towards her. This caused him to snort and watch his new entertainment unfold.

"So _that_ is your most thought about memory." Draco leaned in towards Hermione. He could smell the faint lavender vanilla radiating off of her. He had to admit, seeing and feeling it from Hermione's veiw was quite new. He rather enjoyed it.

Hermione took another vile, filling it with the potion. She was trying to ignore his questions. "We need to get to work _Malfoy,_ and move to your memory. We shouldn't talk about personal life when we are trying to work." Hermione gave him look that almost begged him to not ask her what he wanted to.

"Yes Malfoy." Draco smirked as he watched Hermione narrow her eye. She was a Malfoy too, and if she was going to call him by that name he would do the same to her. "Well, I was working but somehow my personal life with my wife was brought into this work."

Hermione turned red again, she looked down ashamed. Wait she shouldn't be ashamed. She could think about whatever memory she wanted to. And it just happened that she spent most of her time thinking about her night with Draco. It was her first time after all, she had every right to think about it. An she bloody well like it! She hitched her breath as she saw Draco move closer, his hand went up to fiddle with a curl.

"Did you enjoy that night?" Draco sounded as if he purred in her ear. She could feel her breath picking up.

"Ermm.. Well…" Hermione sighed and whispered hatefully, "Yes, I bloody like it. Are you happy you stupid git!"

"I'm please, and I'm going to let that last little comment slide." Draco's lips were brushing against Hermione's ear as he spoke, "You know there could be more nights like that, all you have to do is say the word."

Hermione's eyes widened, "We need to do our potion?" Hermione's statement sounded like a question. She wasn't even sure if that was what she wanted to do right now. Other images were popping up in her head.

"Is that what you want to do?" Draco nipped Hermione's ear.

A voice boomed above them, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, as I am aware you are freshly married couple, but save the affections for later hours. Unless, you would like to spend them in detention with me?" Snape said as he smacked his wand on their desk. Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair casually. Hermione on the other hand looked like Ron's hair. She was well aware of all the students eyes on them. Draco didn't care, he liked the attention. "Back to work! All of you!" Snape yelled, making students jump back to working.

Hermione gritted her teeth and handed the potion to Draco. "It's your turn. Just drink the potion so we can get this over with." Draco rolled his eyes as he took a sip. He placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and the both felt the dizziness sweep over them for a split second.

_Draco was standing with a group of Death Eaters in his dungeons. This had happened only several months ago. A cold feeling washed through him. He followed his father, all of the men didn't show any emotion on their face. But Draco couldn't help but feel nervous. What were they going to have him do? Nothing when you are with the Death Eaters is like having a tea party. His father held up a hand motioning all the others to stop._

_Lucius opened a door, and in there sat a boy, who looked like he could have fit in with the first years. He was clearly muggle by the clothes that he wore. They were now too baggy from his lack of being fed. His hair was a shaggy brown, covered in grease now. His pale skin looked hollow and deathly, the dark circles under his eyes were disturbing. The boy looked up at them, not with hope of being rescued. But with fear, he knew they weren't the good guys. Draco gulped, he knew this was going to be vile. _

"_Stand up!" Lucius roared, pointing his wand at the boy._

_The boy stood up shaking, he gripped the wall for support. Draco felt sick. Hermione wasn't even able to understand what was happening as she watched. _

"_Draco, my boy, as you know you will follow the path of the Dark Lord. So our lord sent this thing to us for you to practice your curses on. You should start at once so you don't disappoint him." Lucius looked down at Draco, almost waiting for him to jump up in down in excitement. But he did not._

_Draco looked at the boy and back to his father, "But he's a boy father..." _

_Lucius looked like he had just been stunned, "But filth! You will do as you are told! Crucio him! It's hard the first time, but it will get easier. Like casting a Lumos." _

_Draco reached in his pocket for his wand, he drew and unsteady breath. He hand was shaking as he focused on the boy aiming at him. Sad eyes met his, they were pleading. A tear had slid down the boys face as he waited for the pain. It was clear by the marks on his body that it wouldn't have been the first time. Draco looked at his father, who was waiting impatiently. _

_Draco pointed the wand with strength, but no curses came out of his mouth, _"_I- I can't." Draco lowered his wand._

"_WEAK! You are weak!" Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar hauling him backwards. "I am embarrassed that you can't just cast a simple crucio!"_

_Draco grew angry, "He's just a mere boy! He can't even fight for himself! Give me a challenge! He is just a boy…" Draco said the last part in a whisper._

"_Get out." Lucius said without mercy._

"_What?"_

"_I will talk to you about this later. But next time the Dark Lord gives you a task, you better do it. Not be a coward." Lucius glared, as Draco bowed his head down looking at his own feet. He ignored the angry glares from the others as he walked out. The last thing he heard before he left the dungeon was a screaming, then a loud scream of the death curse. He could feel tears brim his eyes. Draco knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. Malfoy's don't feel, and they don't cry. But why was he? Over a mere muggle boy? He had done the right thing, right?_

Hermione looked at Draco, her eyes were watering. He had done the right thing. Didn't he know that? She admired the fact that he couldn't hurt the boy. Draco sat in his seat tense not daring to look up at _her_. She had just seen his most thought about and most secret memory. It was something that he preferred to keep away from all knowledge. She looked up around the room, some students were laughing others were embarrassed by what their partner had seen, and she was feeling sadness. She looked up and caught Snape's eye for a moment. Curiosity spread across his face.

"D-Draco?" She whispered, reaching out to him. A single tear slid down her face.

Draco started to shake, he grabbed his books and yelled, "Don't!" He stalked out of the classroom slamming the door, leaving a bunch of silent students.

Hermione could feel the tears streak her cheeks, she stood up and gathered her books, "Can I be excused?"

Snape just looked at her, "Yes."

She didn't dare look at anybody as she walked out, but she could feel their eyes on her. The second the door closed she ran down the hall, trying to catch up to the figure walking ahead of her. Hermione grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, "You did the right thing."

Draco looked down at Hermione, her face wet from tears, "No, I am weak." His voice sounded like stone.

"No! You are not weak! Somebody who was weak would torture a person who could stand for themselves! A person who is strong will stand up for what's right! And you did that!" Hermione had dropped her books down to the ground as she was looking up to Draco with honest eyes.

Draco roared with a hurt emotion in his voice, "I don't feel that way! I can't!"

"But you aren't weak! You have to understand you ARENT!" Hermione yelled back, trying to gain her voice over his.

Draco looked around, gathering his thoughts, "Then why do I feel weak!? Why did this one boy make me think differently! He was a little muggle boy and he made me feel things I shouldn't!"

Hermione screamed at him, she felt as if she had been pushed over the edge, "Don't you fucking see it Draco!? You aren't like them! You actually have feeling and can care for another! You see that blood isn't everything! If you didn't care for others you would have tortured that boy. But you didn't. Don't you see? You have a heart, and a strong one at that." Hermione by the end of her little burst, was breathing heavily and looking at Draco.

Draco wasn't sure what made him do it, but he did. He stalked to Hermione, watching her flitch away, and it looked as if she was bracing herself for something horrible. Her eyes shut tight as she waited, but Draco pushed her back to the wall and crashed his lips down to hers. They moved urgently against hers, and Hermione opened her eyes wide, looking at the boy who was kissing her. She felt herself instantly relax and start kissing him back, her arms wound around his neck. Her fingers pawed through his silky hair, making a moan erupt through her lips.

Draco felt his heart quicken the second he felt her hand run through his hair. And that moan. Oh, that sweet sound. He poured his feelings out into this kiss. Everything from hurt to passion swam through it. His hands trailed down her sides, taking each leg and hitching them around his waste. Hermione arched her back as she felt Draco kiss down her neck. This was amazing and nothing could ruin this moment.

"Oh, um, this is awkward." Said a familiar voice chuckling.

Hermione snapped her head up and looked at Blaise who had a sly smile, she instantly blushed. Draco groaned and buried his head in Hermione's neck, "What the bloody hell do you want Blaise? Can't you see I'm a tad busy?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to Hermione, but I see she's busy and it can wait." Blaise laughed, "Oh and I would detangle fast, these halls are about to be packed with students in a minute, but on the otherhand you could put on a show for all of us."

Hermione had already began to pry herself from Draco, "Well, we can talk now. Is that fine Draco?"

Draco sighed, "Sure. I have something to do anyways." He sent a glare at Blaise saying 'next time you have a girl at your will I will interrupt asking for her.' He leaned down to Hermione and kissed her softly on the lips, "I'll talk to you later." He whispered softly, leaving his lips at her ear and little longer than need, but Hermione didn't mind. She smiled as he walked away. That little explosion between them just changed everything. And for some reason she was happy about it.

**WHEW! I hope you guys enjoyed! Im so sorry it took forever to post up! I've been studying for ACT ewww! But I plan on having a lot happening in the next chapter.. Will Blaise have some secret confessing?(It's not involving a girl!) lol. What about Draco, will he get Hermione's life back to as normal as possible? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohhh MYYY GOSH! Sorry this took so long! I've been so busy! This is a somewhat happy chapter. Draco has to help Hermione out with her friends somehow.. Right? ENJOY!**

_Last Chapter: Hermione screamed at him, she felt as if she had been pushed over the edge, "Don't you fucking see it Draco!? You aren't like them! You actually have feeling and can care for another! You see that blood isn't everything! If you didn't care for others you would have tortured that boy. But you didn't. Don't you see? You have a heart, and a strong one at that." Hermione by the end of her little burst, was breathing heavily and looking at Draco._

_Draco wasn't sure what made him do it, but he did. He stalked to Hermione, watching her flitch away, and it looked as if she was bracing herself for something horrible. Her eyes shut tight as she waited, Draco pushed her back to the wall and crashed his lips down to hers. _

How was he going to do this? He decided to take Blaise's advice and talk to that little Weasley. What was her name? _Ginger,? Gemi? Oh forget it._ Red. Yeah that'll do. Draco knew if he went up to her and called her Weasel, like her brother, he wouldn't have a chance of talking to her. He was standing in the hallway alone, pacing back and forth. He had seen the youngest Weasley walk into the library about five minutes ago. This was his only chance to talk to her without causing a scene. He wouldn't ever think about going up to her at the Gryffindor table. That would be a good way to cause a scene.

Sighing, Draco pushed open the library doors. He was glad that there was only a few students in there, all at separate tables. Bright red hair instantly caught his eye. Ginny had her head tilted down righting notes from a book, her hair falling into her face. Draco stalked over to the empty chair in front of her, his footsteps were long loud ones. He always had a long walk, pacing himself quickly. Draco pulled the chair out, sliding into it. He leaned back casually, his left hand tracing the edge of the table back and forth, waiting for the girl to look up.

Ginny looked up and her eyes narrowed, "What the hell do you want, _Malfoy_?" She spat.

"Feisty aren't you, Red?" Draco drawled out, sounding bored. His eyes still looking at a corner of the room.

"Well, you obviously want something. What is it?" Ginny slammed her book shut, lifting her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

His eyes glared at her, "Why aren't you talking to her?" Draco didn't look away from Ginny's eyes, she looked down ashamed for a moment then back up.

"I'm not mad. Just a little... upset. She should have told me, and I would have understood." Ginny said a bit more softly, not with venom like earlier.

"You didn't give her time." Draco said rudely.

"I knew the second we were on the train that you and her were married.. Well, I suspected it." Ginny added quietly.

"How?" Draco wasn't here to go into a heart felt conversation. He wanted answers as to why his wife wasn't being treated right. She was a Malfoy after all and the deserved respect.

"I'm a girl. I notice things.." Ginny said as if it were obvious, but noticed Draco still didn't know how. She sighed, "You two were both wearing rings, and you happened to be next to her. Then, you guys were also acting weird and awkward towards each other."

Draco nodded, accepting that answer, "That still doesn't answer the question. Why won't you talk to her?"

"I honestly don't know. . I guess I might be worried that our friendship wont be the same. She did marry our enemy after all and that could cause problems." Ginny was fumbling with her fingers.

"You know she is still herself. Just because she's married to me it doesn't change her." Draco waited for Ginny to respond.

"But you don't understand. Eventually she'll always side with you. If you Harry and Ron get in a fight, she'll side with you. You are her husband and she has to live with you. It will become a natural decision. We'll be forgotten." Ginny looked up at him with honest eyes. She was shocked she wasn't screaming with him yet.

"That's bull shit. You know Hermione wouldn't pick a side. She'd just try and stay out of it. If you were her friend you'd go talk to her. Because what she needed was a friend when we were forced to marry, but all you guys abandoned her!" Draco was sending hateful looks at Ginny.

Ginny felt her mind start working. That's why Hermione and Draco weren't all over each other. If they had fallen in love and got married, they wouldn't act as if the other person wasn't alive. But she quickly noticed that Malfoy had called her Hermione.. "You mean you guys were forced to marry?"

Draco looked at Ginny as if she were Ron, "Yeah! You didn't think we would marry just randomly in the summer cause we fell in love did you? If you, Potter, and Weasley had actually taken time to listen to her you would have found out we were promised at birth to marry and had no choice!" Draco shook his head at her.

Ginny tucked her hair behind her ear, her stomach felt sick, "I feel horrible.. What do I do now?"

Draco stood up glaring, "Do what you should have in the first place. Talk to her." He stormed out of the library, leaving a very shocked red head. He wasn't sure what the relationship between him and Hermione was now, but he knew her friends needed to start treating her better. And he was going to make it work.

…

Hermione sat down on the couch in her common and Blaise followed. She had never had a conversation alone with Blaise, and she was crossing and un-crossing her legs, "What did you want to talk about?"

Blaise scratched the back of his neck, "It's not that important, but I just wanted to talk about it."

Hermione nodded, her eyes going wide, waiting for an explanation. "Go on…"

"Well you know that memory potion we had to do?" Blaise asked Hermione.

Her face instantly blushed, as she nodded. Blaise made a mental note to ask Draco what he saw later, "Yes, what about it?" Hermione asked her blush fading.

"I saw Sirius's death." Blaise said, watching Hermione's face grow dark and sad, "If you don't mind I'd like to know what happened? I only got to see a glimpse."

Hermione closed her eyes, "We were attacked. Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and I. We had all thought we were going to be safe the second they showed up. But Sirius was killed. He fell through the veil. I don't remember much because I was knocked unconscious, but I remember the memories afterwards. I couldn't ever tell if Harry was going to recover from it. It had taken only two years for him to watch two deaths happen. I don't know how he managed to come out alright." Hermione's eyes were outlined in tears that hadn't fallen down her face yet.

Blaise's mind was going wild. He never got to hear any of this, "He had also watched Cedric die also, didn't he?"

Hermione nodded grimly, "They were going to try and get the first tie ever for the cup. But fate had other ideas.. Harry watched Voldemort kill a mere boy. Yes, he was of age. But his mind and heart was still a boy. He was completely innocent when he was killed."

Blaise wasn't sure what he was feeling. His head was pounding in his ears. He was so confused, "I don't know what to say."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, "You don't have to say anything. What happened can't be changed, but people have to live on through it."

"I'm sorry, for everything." Blaise looked down ashamed. This had to have been the most heart felt conversation he'd ever had, and he wasn't even saying anything.

Hermione placed her hand on Blaise's, "You don't have to be. It wasn't your fault."

Blaise looked up almost angry, "Yes it is. I'm.. I've been worshipping a murderer who has been killing innocent people!"

Hermione didn't look the least bit shocked, she had a feeling that Blaise was on _that_ side. She knew deep down that he was too good for it, he wouldn't be able to kill people who were no harm. "You don't have to be."

"It's just hard to-" Blaise stopped talking when he saw the portal hole open. Draco stalked in not even noticing Blaise and Hermione there talking. He seemed upset.

Draco looked up and saw two pair of eyes on him, "Oh, do you want me to leave you two alone?" He asked giving Blaise a look that said 'no.'

Blaise stood up, "We were at the closing point of our conversation anyways. I need to go meet- I mean finish a paper anyways." Draco smirked, he knew he wouldn't be finishing a paper but something else… or someone.

"I'm glad we had this talk Blaise." Hermione smiled, her face lighting up.

Blaise looked at her with soft eyes, "Me too." He walked through the portal, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Draco walked over and sat on the couch next to Hermione. She looked up at him, noticing his tense shoulders.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked moving closer to him.

Draco sighed, "Nothing really." He was just tired from trying to get that little red head to talk to Hermione. Who knew if she would?

"Well you seemed-" Draco stopped Hermione's sentence by pressing his mouth to hers. Hermione instantly relaxed and breathed in Draco, responding back to his kiss. The kiss was slow and soft, there tongues moving together like a symphony. Draco shifted Hermione so she was sitting on his lap. His hands trailed down her back, moving up and down. Hermione moaned into the kiss, reaching her hands to his hair. Draco felt his head swim with passion, how much had he needed this? He wasn't sure, but it had been too long. Draco started to kiss down Hermione's neck line, feeling her pulse through her skin with his tongue.

A sudden knock on the door caused Hermione to jump. Draco could have cared less and went back to ravishing her neck. A second knock came. Hermione scooted off of Draco, "Stop! Somebody's here!" She whispered, trying to fix her shirt and skirt.

Draco shook his head, he stalked to the portal, looking at Hermione as he opened it, "Well, whoever it is I'm just going to tell march their sorry as-"

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you aren't referring to me." Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione wanted to laugh at Draco's face, but she was to embarrassed to do so. Draco stammered, "Oh, erm, well.. I wasn't-"

Dumbledore held up a hand, silencing Draco, "No need to explain. I didn't mean to interrupt your studies." There was some twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that Draco caught, he could tell that the headmaster knew exactly what had been going on.

Draco glared and was just about to open his mouth, but Hermione stepped in front of him casting Dumbledore an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Professor. Did you wish to speak with us?"

Dumbledore walked into the common room glancing around, "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, I did." He stood staring at Hermione almost waiting for something.

Hermione instantly scrambled around the common room over to the couches, "Oh! Please have a seat then!" Hermione looked up at Draco who was standing next to the portal hole looking upset. "Draco, you mind sitting?" Draco knew it wasn't a question, but a command. He stalked over sitting next to his wife. He leaned back in his seat looking very unprofessional, and he had his mask on showing no emotion. Except irritation, that certainly showed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "The student body is well aware about myself supporting house unity. I have thought long and hard on how to do this, and I would like to mend our houses together by having a ball." His eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Sir, haven't we had balls before? They don't exactly cause house unity." Hermione looked doubtful.

"This year will be different. The two of you will plan it, and then have the Prefects help you decorate it. I expect that you will let your mind wonder with unique ideas for this. But there is one rule. Every student must go with someone from another house." Dumbledore folded his hands smiling.

Hermione was processing her thoughts of planning it. Ideas were running through her head. Just as she was about to speak, she heard Draco open his mouth. "And how will that work? Students wont go and pick somebody."

"Very good point, Mr. Malfoy. I have already thought about this, and my solution was simple. You will put every students' name in a cauldron, that will pick two students as a date for the night. This way it is fair and equal for all."

Hermione's face was glowing with excitement, "When is it?" She piped up.

"A month from today. I hope it will be absolutely delightful, but I really must be going." Dumbledore smiled and left as quickly as he had shown up. Draco smirked and walked over to Hermione, who looked like she was in deep thought.

"Well, now that he's gone.. Let's pick up where we left at." Draco's voice was deep and husky, as he made his way to Hermione. His lips were just a second away from hers, when she whipped her head away.

"Not now, Draco." Hermione giggled, at Draco's scowling face. "We have so much planning to do, but I'm going to head down to the library." She reached up and pecked Draco's lips, sufficing him for the moment.

Hermione walked out of the common room, with a smile plastered on her face. She came to a sudden halt when she saw Ginny standing awkwardly in the hallway. She was pacing back and forth mumbling stuff.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, raising a brow. Sure they hadn't talked in a long time, but this was weird behavior even for her.

Ginny looked stunned, but then became a deep shade of red, matching her hair. "Oh, well, I wanted to talk to you." Ginny was looking at her feet, not daring to look up. Hermione could see Ginny fumbling with her hands, obviously nervous.

Hermione stepped closer, "Ok.. Let's talk. What is it?"

Ginny's head snapped up, her eyes had an off look to them. Sadness. "I'm sorry.. For everything. I should have been there for you no matter what. Best friends don't leave each other because of who they are with. I guess I was just worried."

Hermione was now only a couple of feet away from her, "About what? You knew I would never leave you or Ron and Harry."

"I just thought you would start picking Malfoy over us, but I should have known better. I just couldn't understand why you hadn't told us." Ginny's eyes were searching Hermione's face.

"I had only found out a couple of days before I was married to Draco. We were married two days before school started. I didn't have time to tell you guys… I was in shock myself." Hermione looked down.

Ginny was confused. "Wait you had to marry each other? What happened?!"

Hermione looked up at Ginny and told her. She told her everything starting from the moment she found out. She told her about the unbreakable vow and about her parents going into hiding. Ginny kept her mouth shut and listened. Her mind was jumping from the knew information. When Hermione had finished, she took a deep breath. It felt good to get everything off her chest and out in the open.

"Oh Mione.. I'm so sorry." Ginny said pulling Hermione into a hug, "I should have never left you. I missed talking to you."

"Same here." Hermione sighed with happiness to have part of her old life back.

"Friends?" Ginny asked, her eyes searching Hermione's.

"The best." Hermione smiled.

"I can't believe you found out all that in a couple of days. W-o-w!" Ginny's eyes were wide. "You and Malfoy. I would have never pictured it. But it is a sexy couple.. How are you guys?"

Hermione smiled, "I don't know. He kissed me today, and I know he's been tense since I won't sleep with him again." Hermione said nodding. She could tell Draco was having trouble adjusting to be sterile. She inwardly giggled at his torment.

"WAIT! You slept together!? When!?" Ginny asked, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Ohh.. Umm.. Yes. I told you it was part of the vow." Hermione blushed.

"Well, you didn't say when you had to! Why did you only do it once? If I was married to him, I'd personally never leave the bedroom." Ginny winked.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "You can't have a relationship based on sex! And I didn't think he wanted to do it again. It might make it awkward between us."

"But you've already done it and it wasn't awkward. Trust me.. He wants to. You can tell by how the was he looks at you.. He seems edgy and moody, and It's like he's always mentally undressing you." Ginny laughed.

"Really!? I didn't think he could moody from just not getting any." Hermione raised a brow.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh.. Come on.. It's Draco Malfoy."

Woo! Sorry it took so long! Hermione has a lot of preparing to do for the dance! But who does Draco get a letter from? And Blaise has a lot of thinking to do! And who does Ginny try to help with a friendship problem? Oh.. And if you thought Hermione and Ginny became friends again almost too fast.. Sorry. But come on.. Isn't it like that sometimes when you are mad at your best friend but you'll find yourself talking about something then bam! You're friends again! ha-ha. But REVIEW Please! :] xoxo!


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER! I WISH I OWNED THIS.. BUT I DON'T.. *tear***_

**WHEW! Another chapter! Sorry for it's length.. Trust me my next chapter will be sooper long! I have a lot to put in it! But ENJOY! And for all those people who are ready for Draco and Hermione to sleep together.. It's not in this chapter. Lol.. But give it two more.. And it might happen.. Hmm.**

_Last Chapter: Hermione's mouth dropped open, "You can't have a relationship based on sex! And I didn't think he wanted to do it again. It might make it awkward between us." _

"_But you've already done it and it wasn't awkward. Trust me.. He wants to... You can tell by how the was he looks at you.. He seems edgy and moody, and It's like he's always mentally undressing you." Ginny laughed._

"_Really!? I didn't think he could moody from just not getting any." Hermione raised a brow._

_Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh.. Come on.. It's Draco Malfoy."_

* * *

Hermione walked out of class, holding her books in her arms. She was always the last one out of the classrooms, trying to finish her last bit of homework. Yet somehow she was always the first one in class too. Her footsteps echoed the hallway as she walked alone, but a sudden tug on her sleeve brought her flying through a doorway. Her books scattered to the ground, making a loud crash in the hallway and a terrible mess.

Her heart beat was going crazy when she noticed she was in a dark room. Her eyes started darting around in the dark, trying to adjust them to the lack of light. But then she felt _him.._ His lips were on her ear whispering things that made her blush from head to toe, she was glad it was dark now. His hand slowly worked its way down her shoulder and around her curves.. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, giving him more access. His tongue traced circles on her neck, making her swoon. This was all too much, she quickly twirled around, grabbing her wand and whispering lumos.

"Draco! Why are we in a _broom closet_?" She asked scolding him, but tried to keep her voice low.

Draco walked up to Hermione, his hands grabbed her, pulling her body to his, "I thought it was obvious.. So I can do this.." His lips were then on hers, working them back and forth against hers. Hermione let all of her mind disappear and her body took control. The thoughts of how much trouble they could get into was gone.. Her hands wove into his hair, and pulled him close. In a swift motion, Draco shoved Hermione up against the wall and pinned himself between her legs. His lips roamed up and down her neck, and was rewarded with different pitches of moans from Hermione. Draco let his hands wander up her shirt, cupping her breast. he smiled when he felt Hermione's legs tighten around his waiste.

This was almost too much for Hermione. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she ground herself against Draco. This little move made Draco go almost crazy, and she sighed with passion when he let out a growl. She could tell how excited he was about this, the thought even made her face sprinkle in red. Hermione and Draco had gotten closer the past couple of weeks. They hadn't slept together yet, or done anything past making out. Hermione could tell that their border lines of what was aloud and what wasn't kept changing. The what wasn't aloud kept getting smaller and smaller, and more was being aloud.

"We.. Need to.. Get to.. Cl-l-lass." Hermione moaned around Draco's lips.

Draco let his head slump onto Hermione's shoulder, "Always stop it right when its starting to get good." He may have stopped kissing her, but Hermione could feel Draco's hand keep slowly inching its way up her skirt, making slow circle motions. She quickly pulled away from him.

"It's not that.. It's just we have to get to class." Hermione shook her head, fighting a smile. "You know I can't be late for school."

Draco's lips met her neck and whispered against it, "You won't be able to fight it for long."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked, not exactly pushing him away as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Exactly what it sounds like.. And tell Ginny I said thank you for not interrupting." Draco smirked, and kissed Hermione on the cheek, slipping out of the broom closet. Hermione shook her head. What was that suppose to mean? She quickly fixed her shirt and smoothed her skirt, as she slipped out of the closet. Her eyes went wide when she saw Ginny standing there with her books that were now picked up, and a hand on her hip. A smile was playing on her lips as she took in Hermione's messed up appearance.

"And how long has stuff like that been going on?" She said peeking into the closet.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know we didn't do anything,"

"Yet.. But all I heard was moaning from out here." Ginny smirked, watching the red spread across Hermione's face.

"Really!? This is so embarrassing." Hermione covered her face with her hands, "And what do you mean by yet?"

Ginny shook her head, "Oh come on.. It's bound to happen. You share a room, you are married, and you've done it before. You're going to give in."

"But we never go to bed at the same time, he's always out late. And he can't possibly be thinking about that." Hermione claimed.

"Oh, I know he is. Why else would he pull you in a closet for a steamy make out session… He wants you… bad." Ginny nodded. "And I think you want him too."

Hermione blushed, but she never denied it.

Ginny handed Hermione her books back, "But I have to get to class.. And you might want to fix your umm.. Spots."

Hermione raised an eyebrow giving her a confused look, as she quickly headed towards the nearest girls' bathroom. The second she looked in the mirror she gasped.. Little hickeys were everywhere along her neck. Blushing like crazy, Hermione grabbed her wand using a glamour spell to hide Draco's gift..

* * *

Draco and Blaise were laying around in the Slytherin common room because two Gryffindor girls had kicked them out of Draco's. Apparently 'girl talk' needed a whole empty room. _Come on_? They could just talk in Hermione's bedroom, but no. Draco and Blaise had made sure to make the Slytherin common room as comfortable as possible. They kicked out third years and younger. They were just so bloody annoying. It was rather funny as him and Blaise slammed open the door and threatened any kid who bugged them would be slaughtered in their sleep. The young ones quickly filed out, trying to get to safety. Now they had peace and quiet.

"You know who is smoking'?" Blaise smiled at Draco, as he laid down on the couch.

Draco raised a brow. He casually leaned back in his chair, tucking his arms behind his head, "No. Enlighten me."

"Your wife's little friend.. The one who kicked us out." A wide smirk spread across Blaise's face as he waited for Draco's response.

"Wait.. Red- I mean Ginny. You like _her_?" Draco's face scrunched up in disgust, but he quickly hid it behind his mask. "When did this new _crush_ happen?"

"About a week ago when we were laying around in your heads' common room, and her and Granger walked in." Draco ignored the fact that Blaise called her Granger. He always did. "But man.. Have you seen her? You have to admit she's hot."

Draco wasn't sure what Blaise's definition of hot was, but it certainly wasn't his. Ginny did have a nice body and all, but Hermione was more his type. "Sure.. It you think so."

"I do think so..Well, mate, what do you think I should do?" Blaise asked his best friend. It was rare occasion when he asked Draco for girl advice.

Draco scratched the back of his neck, "You know I don't do this. I don't give advice and how to-" He stopped talking when a loud pecking noise came from the window. Draco looked up and recognized his dark black owl. He walked over and opened the window latch. The owl fluttered into the room, landing on Draco's arm. He gently scratched the owl's head, then took the letter. A jet black letter, which matched the owl perfectly, was dropped in his hand. It had the Malfoy seal on it. Draco tapped his wand on it muttering a family spell. Gold words spread across the paper, slightly sparkling for a moment.

_Draco,_

_The Dark Lord says it is time. I expect you here this weekend._

_Father_

Draco felt his face pale. It was too soon! He couldn't receive the dark mark this weekend. He knew he had to, or he would be sent to death. They wouldn't have mercy on him. Look at the letter his own father sent him, it didn't show an ounce of caring or love in it. How was he going to tell Hermione? He couldn't tell her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. If she knew, she wouldn't speak to him. A married couple on different sides in the war? How will it work? It would probably helped if they hadn't started a romantic relationship, and had kept it civil. But it was too late now. Too many thoughts were running through his head at once. He grabbed a quil and piece of paper and quickly wrote a response.

_Lucius, _

_Ill be there. Friday._

_DM_

It was short and to the point.

"Draco?" Blaise asked, noticing Draco's shoulders had tensed up and his face became surprisingly dark.

"_What_!?" Draco spoke, his voice deep and hateful.

"Is that for what I think it is?" Blaise knew what that letter was. He could tell by Draco's sudden change of attitude. Also, he had overheard his father saying Draco would be joining the Death Eaters soon. Blaise was glad they were waiting longer for him to join, he knew he didn't want to at the moment. But would he ever want to?

"Yes, this Friday." Draco's voice didn't hold any emotion. It was cruel and full of hatred.

"Are you going to tell her?" Blaise knew he didn't have to say 'her's' name. Draco knew he was referring to Hermione.

"It'd be best if I didn't. I just started getting close to her. She would shut me out for good if she found out." Draco sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe you should." Blaise suggested.

"It's no your place to tell me what to do." Draco stood up and stalked out of the room. Blaise was shocked by his reaction, and didn't try running after him. Anybody who knew Draco, wouldn't run after him when he was upset. Anybody, except Hermione.

* * *

Draco opened the door, and walked into the dark common room. A smile spread across his face when he saw Hermione curled up asleep on the couch. Her hair covered her shoulders like a curtain, while the books in her lap acted like a blanket. The fireplace cast small pools of light to flicker on her face. He thought she looked like an angel. Draco walked over to Hermione, and brushed the hair out of her face. Her eyelids slightly fluttered, but didn't open. Bending down, he picked her up bridle style. He started walking to their bedroom. He secretly liked that word.. Their.

"Draco?" Hermione mumbled, as Draco sat her on the bed.

"Yes?" His voice was gentle and comforting. Hermione could feel him open the buttons on her jacket, and he pulled it off. He softly tugged on her socks, freeing her toes. Hermione complied and lifted her arms, and she felt him pull up her shirt. But it was quickly replaced with her nightgown.

Her eyes opened for a second as she searched for Draco. He was changing over by the dresser. His pale muscles shown out in the dark, "Thank you.. Are you okay?" Hermione had noticed this was something new. He never carried her to bed, she would just be left on the couch normally.

Draco walked over to his wife, and gently kissed her, "I'm fine.. Now let's go to sleep." Draco whispered against her lips as he climbed into bed next to Hermione. She snuggled up against him, while Draco rapped his arms protectively around her. A small smile played on his lips when he felt Hermione lace her fingers with his. Draco liked listening to their slow steady breathing fill the room. There's that word again. _Their_.

**Sorry this wasn't a long chapter.. I didn't want to add anything else in it.. But anyways.. The next two chapters are some long ones! I have a lot to put in them! Draco getting the Dark Mark? And what about Ginny and Blaise? Will an old friend come back in Hermione's life? Or will he shun her forever.. Anddd do we have a lemon coming up in the next couple chapters… Let's just see how this plays out! Loveee yaa! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! ITS BEEN FOREVER! I've been just too busy! I would just get on and type a paragraph or two.. But don't be mad cause I made this a long one! Woo! I have a lot to cover in this chapter and the next one!**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Draco,_

_The Dark Lord says it is time. I expect you here this weekend._

_Father_

_Draco felt his face pale. It was too soon! He couldn't receive the dark mark this weekend. He knew he had to, or he would be sent to death._

_Lucius, _

_Ill be there. Friday._

_DM_

"_Draco?" Blaise asked, noticing Draco's shoulders tense up._

"_What!?" Draco asked, his voice deep and hateful._

"_Is that for what I think it is?" Blaise knew what that letter was. _

"_Yes, this Friday." Draco's voice didn't hold any emotion._

"_Are you going to tell her?" Blaise said._

"_It'd be best if I didn't. I just started getting close to her. She would shut me out for good if she found out." Draco sighed._

Hermione smiled as she got close to the Grand Hall doors. She could smell breakfast through the cracks, which made her mouth water. But she didn't have time to think about food right now. She opened the doors, and practically skipped to her seat. Ginny looked up at Hermione confused of what was making her so happy, while Neville just sat and ate quietly.

Ginny leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Did somebody finally get some?" She couldn't help but giggle as she asked her.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, but then she smiled, "No... I'm just excited about what happens this morning!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Well, what's that?"

"You'll see."

Neville just shrugged and went back to eating. Girls were always too confusing for him. Hermione glanced across the room and her eyes met with somewhat humored ones. Draco was smirking at her excitement. Hermione just narrowed her eyes and him, slightly dropped her head. Draco's face spread out into a grin, making Hermione blush. He always looked best with a true smile. With a quick wink, Draco had put his mask back on and continued to eat his meal. Hermione didn't know how he always managed to make her blush,

Hermione started skirming in her seat and beamed with a smile, when she saw Professor Dumbledore start walking up in front of the students. This was is! The excitement she's been waiting for. Students instantly started quieting down, and looked up at the Professor.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I hope everyone is having a wonderful breakfast, but if I could captor your interest for a few moments that would be grand." He didn't have to say that. The second he stepped up students instantly hushed themselves. "As most of you have heard, there will be a school ball. You see, a school ball would be a good way to bring our students together and forget about house rivalry. The only problem is everybody always ends up going with someone from their own house. That doesn't help solve class rivalry.. So for the solution to the problem every student will be required to go with someone else from another house." His eyes twinkled as he watched all the students break out in loud whispers. Some excited, and some disgusted by the idea. "Our Head Boy and Head Girl have the privilege of selecting couples. Will they please come over here to do the selections?"

Hermione stood up and smiled out to the class. She had practically ran over to Professor Dumbledore, while Draco kept his cool steady pace. His face didn't show one ounce of excitement on it as he stood up next to Hermione. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small box, holding it in her palm. Mumbling a simple spell, Hermione made it go to its original size. Hermione glanced sideways at Draco, nodding her head. He slowly reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it. Hermione cleared her throat, "The box holding all the names was charmed to combine the best possible date selection together… Our first couple is Lavender Brown and Theodore Nott." Hermione watched as Lavender turned beat red, and Theodore was awarded with pats on the backs by his friends. Draco pulled out another pair of names, "Ernie McMillan and Luna Lovegood." The students held the snickers and laughs down, even Draco tried not to laugh. "Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zambini." Draco sent Blaise a wink on that one. "Pansy Parkinson and.. Harry Potter." Hermione's eyes bulged out as she reread the names to see if they were correct. They were. "Padma Patil and Ron Weasley."

After all the students names had been read, Hermione smiled at Draco, "I think that went well."

His eyes scanned all the students. Some where blushing, others laughing. Then some like Ron, looked absolutely upset. "It did. But I think I have the best date."

Hermione blushed head to toe, "You are making me blush. Stop it."

Draco leaned closer to her, "You seemed absolutely excited about this morning."

"I was." Hermione smiled.

Draco smirked, but quickly wiped it off when he saw Dumbledore walking back towards them. The professor cleared his throat, "I believe the students will enjoy the ball. Could you two please accompany me to my office to discuss how we are going to decide decoration and themes?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, while Draco groaned following her.

…

"Can you believe I'm going to the dance with Pansy?" Harry said with disgust, his eyes darted to the Slytherin table. Pansy was hunched over looking angry. She was stabbing her food with her knife. An uneasy feeling washed of Harry that made him glad not to be over there.

"Well look at the bright side. At least she's not boring.. I've already gone with Padma before, and you remember just how well that went." Ron messaged his temples hoping it would take some of the stress away. It didn't.

"At least she's nice.. And not Slytherin. Seriously? How could putting me with somebody who supports Voldemort be a nice match? Do they want everybody to attack each other?" Harry shook his head. He turned his head looking at the Slytherin table again. His eyes widened when he caught Pansy looking directly back at him. Their eyes were unreadable. Pansy turned her head blushing, wait.. Was that a blush? Harry fought a very Malfoy smirk down, she was blushing.

"Whatever. I'm seriously going to die from boredom. Why must my life be hell?" Ron grumbled.

Ginny sat down happy, too happy. She sent a smile to Ron, "Oh, be nice. You and I both know Padma is beautiful. You just have to bring out her personality."

"Yeah, she's pretty, but I've already went down this road. And what about Harry?" Ron didn't want the focus on him. Harry sent Ron a dirty look.

"Well, not all Slytherins are bad." Ginny smiled, she looked back and Blaise, who sent her a wink when nobody was paying attention.

"You prolly fancy Blaise." Ron stated.

Ginny turned her head around and spat at Ron, "It's none of your damn business of who I like and don't. So you can butt out of my life."

"Geeze, Gin, I was just teasing." Ron started to stand up, "I'll take that as my cue to leave, besides, the bell is getting ready to ring." Ginny watched as Ron walked off.

"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry turned to her, his eyes wondering, "Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

Ginny twiddled with her thumbs and looked up at him, "Can you please talk to Hermione? I'm tired of all this hate going on. If you just talked to her you would understand."

Harry did miss Hermione. Ginny saw his eyes saddened. "It's not that easy. She probably hates me now."

Ginny placed her hand on his, "No, she doesn't. She misses you."

"How will I talk to her? I can't just go up to her and tell her I'm sorry for everything I did." Harry looked at Ginny.

"That's where you are wrong, Harry. I did, and look at Hermione and I now. Just say sorry." Ginny stood up, pulling her hand away from Harry's and walked away. She knew he would make the right choice. She wanted everybody back together. Everything that had happened wasn't Hermione's fault.

….

Hermione stood up and looked out at all students, most of the guys looked annoyed while the girls looked excited. She looked at Draco, who _surprisingly _was one of the annoyed looking ones. She glared at him and grabbed her notebook from him, she didn't even know why he had it. "If I could have all of your attention please, I would like to explain about decorating." Hermione smiled. Putting together this dance was one of the most exciting school related thing she has ever done. She cleared her throat, "Professor Dumbledore has informed me that he wants a few of the seventh years to decorate this dance for the students." The students looked at each other excitedly. Hermione looked at Draco, nodding her head, indicating his turn to speak.

Draco's voice was smooth and calm, but detached not showing excitement, "Dumbledore wants all of us to decided on a theme, and then we get to decorate it for tonight and tomorrow. Does anybody have ideas?"

Blaise smirked, "Naked nights. All students should go in their birthday suits to the dance." All the guys nodded in approval, muttering words of how hot that would be.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "We are being serious about this. This is a dance, not a strip club."

Blaise winked at Hermione, "I'll host the after party... Can you guess what the theme will be?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to the equally non-amused girls, "Well, does anybody have any _appropriate_ ideas."

Padma spoke up, "What if we do a night theme? Have the ceiling all stars!" She waved her hands in the air trying to describe it.

Hermione smiled, thinking about how to decorate it in her mind, "That would be very pretty. I like it."

"Oh! I know!" Lavender squealed, "What if we do the night theme like Padma said, but have it snowing! It could be a night time winter land!" Even the guys nodded on that.

"Make it a winter dreams since it's going to be the night sky." Blaise waved his hand, his voice sounding deep and seductive to the girls.

"That's perfect!" Hermione's face lit up, "We'll take a vote on who wants a winter dream for their theme. All in favor of a winter dream raise your hand." Every hand shot up in the room agreeing to it. "Well that went faster than I thought it would. We need to go get supplies and spell books." Hermione sprinted off with several students, while Draco and Blaise were the only ones left in the room.

"I hope she didn't expect us to run along to get books with her." Draco smirked.

"You know she did." Blaise nodded.

Draco turned to him, "That's the fun in it."

Blaise laughed, "You're horrible. I hope you know that."

"It's why I'm your role model." Draco's lips curved upwards trying to keep his smirk down.

Blaise's shoulders finally stopped shaking from laughter, and her looked up at Draco serious, "So you are really going tonight?"

Draco looked at him, something in his eyes had disappeared, and his body slightly tensed up, "Yes. At 9:30."

"And you're still not telling Hermione?"

Draco looked away at the door where Hermione had left through, "No. It'd be better if I didn't."

"Why do you think that?" Blaise tried to probe into Draco's thoughts.

"It'll just cause problems." Draco's face didn't change at all. He was trained well at hiding his emotions. Blaise sighed and knew Draco wouldn't willingly tell Hermione. This was going to become a problem.

…

Hermione looked at the row of shelves for the book she needed. Her and the others had split up in the library to find spell books they would need for decorating. She ran her finger along the books looking for the number she needed. Soft footsteps behind her broke her from her trance.

She looked up and her eyes widened in shock. Harry stood there, his eyes had something missing, and he was looking at the ground. She felt herself growing sorrow, but she put a stern face on, "What do _you_ want?"

Harry's deep green eyes looked up and locked with Hermione's. That was one thing Harry wasn't afraid to do. Look somebody in the eye. "I wanted to talk to you."

Hermione crossed her arms, "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm here to apologize." Harry sighed, "I realized the way I've acted was wrong, and I've missed you. I know you may not accept my apology but I still want to say it. It wasn't right the way I had acted. I think I was more hurt by you not telling me, and that it had involved our enemy. Something inside of me thought you would turn and I wouldn't have my friend any longer. I guess I didn't want you hurting me, so I hurt you.. And I know that was wrong. I understand if you wont accept it." Harry was fumbling with his hands looking at Hermione waiting for the answer. It looked as if he wasn't breathing.

"Do you mean that?" Hermione's voice trembled.

"Yes." Harry breathed, "I knew you weren't that kind of person, but I don't know what could have lead me to believe that."

"Don't you ever think the war makes us do crazy things? It makes us believe different things. Everybody becomes more suspicious in a war and can hate easily. But it takes a lot to over come those feelings." Hermione's eyes were rimmed with tears.

"I never meant to hurt you. I just felt betrayed, but I should have know you would never do that." Harry's voice was soft and quiet.

Hermione looked at him, "You know it was a couple days before my birthday that my parents told me I was pureblood and that was engaged to Draco. They said it had been decided at birth. To keep me out of the Voldemort's eyes they raised me as a muggle born. I had no choice to marry Draco, and then I came back to school and even before I could explain to you guys, you left me."

Harry reached for Hermione, and placed a reassuring hand on her arm, "Oh Mione. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion. I wish I had thought about it before I reacted on the first feeling I felt. It was stupid on my part and I'm not sure how to show you how sorry I am."

"You should have known I wasn't like that." A single tear slid down Hermione's face.

"I don't know what caused me to act that way. I guess I didn't want to be hurt by someone I was close to again." Harry's voice shook, and he brought his hand up slowly to wipe away the tear sliding down Hermione's face, "I- I'm sorry."

Harry lowed his head and closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt something small rap around him. "Oh Harry. I missed you." Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled her head into his chest, "You will always be my best friend."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for everything I've done." Harry tightened his arms around her. He was glad to have a hug from Hermione again. She was like his sister, and he missed her.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione looked up at Harry, "People do crazy things during times like these."

Harry pulled away from the hug, "I really did miss you."

Hermione's eyes lit up, something that had been gone came back to life, "I know, I did t-"

Lavender came running up, "Hermione! We found some of the perfect spells! This dance is going to look amazing.. I'm helping Neville carry some of the books." She looked at Hermione and Harry hugging, and noticed the wet streaks on Hermione's cheeks, "Oh.. am I interrupting something?"

Hermione smiled, "No.. Everything is fine." She then raised a brow, looking at the one book Lavender had. She readjusted her eyes and looked at Neville who was slightly hutched over and panting in the background. He had at least over ten books in his arms. "Helping!?" Hermione's eyes widened, "Here let me take a couple."

Lavender looked at Neville, "Well, I umm.. I took the heaviest of the books if that helps."

Harry started laughing, "I'll take a couple too."

…

Hermione walked back to her common room with Draco. She believed the night had been a success. They had already decorated the ceiling, and had starting on the walls. By Sunday night it would be beautiful. And what was really beautiful was that her and Harry were back to friends. She had missed him.

Hermione broke the silence, "Harry talked to me."

Draco stopped in the hallway, "He talked to you? What happened?"

Hermione smiled at Draco, "H- He said sorry. He told me how he realized what he did was wrong and how he regrets it."

Draco couldn't help but smile at Hermione's happiness. It shocked him that he was instantly happy when she was. Her moods affected him. His voice was soft as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Well, I'm glad that you and him are back to friends. It means a lot to you about your and his friendship."

Hermione looked down blushing, "I know… I'm just glad to have him back into my life."

"I understand. If something like that with Blaise and I happened, I'd be happy too." Draco kept his voice smooth and calm. A long silence followed after those words as they continued down the hall.

Hermione couldn't take the silence any longer and spoke up, "Aren't you excited for the dance!?" Hermione squealed as she stepping onto the stairs.

Draco smiled, "I'm just excited to see you all dressed up." He added a wink at the end of his sentence.

Hermione blushed, "Draco, stop it. You're embarrassing me!"

When they reached the top of the stairs Hermione was suddenly pushed into the wall. Draco had a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned his body into hers. He grounded his hips to hers, "You know I bet I could figure out how to make you really blush."

Hermione could feel her face redden, but she ignored it. "Oh really? And just how to you plan to do that?" Hermione laced her arms behind his neck and pressed her chest to his.

"I'm leaving in a couple of hours and I know just how to spend it." Draco connected his lips with Hermione's jaw line and gently sucked on it.

"_How_?" Hermione purred.

That was all it took for the passion to be unleashed. Draco's mouth crushed with Hermione's and in heated movements they fought against each other. It was as if their inner animal had been let out and the other was the prey. Hermione wound her hands into his hair, pulling and tugging giving herself better access.

Draco's hands curved downward, running along her slim legs. Hermione could feel goose bumps appear from his touch. In a swift movement, Draco had brought Hermione's legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall even harder, causing friction between them. Hermione started to kiss down his neck, and was rewarded with a deep moan.

"Not here." Draco whispered against Hermione's hair.

She looked up at him confused, "What?"

"Not here.. In the hall... Let's take this to our common room." Draco said in between kissing her neck. He took off around a corner with Hermione still around his waist. Laughter irrupted from Hermione as he carried her through their common room door.

Draco didn't take his time to go to the bedroom, he just went straight towards the couch, unable to hold out any longer. Hermione landed with a thump on the couch but let her fingers run down Draco's shirt, unbuttoning it in a lightening amount of time. She felt her heart beat faster when she stared at his chest. The perfect muscle planes were calling to her. She wasn't sure what possessed her, but Hermione quickly flipped Draco over. She ran her lips along his chest, tasting the sweat that had begun to form.

Draco loved watching Hermione devour his chest. There was something he liked about a girl who took control… But he loved to just take control of the situation himself. Draco flipped Hermione back over and nipped at her neck.

"I take charge my Hermione." Draco huskily breathed against Hermione's lips. She felt her shirt slowly start to inch its way up. She lifted her arms as Draco pulled her shirt off her head. The air sent a chill down her spine, while Draco explored the freshly new exposed skin. He was greatful she wore a bra that unclasped in the front. Stripping it off he took her breast in his hands and messaged them. Hermione lifted her hips, pushing them into Draco's. A low growl escaped from Draco, he loved the feeling of having Hermione against him. It made him feel complete and not alone.

Hermione gently sucked on Draco's ear, "Make love to me." Her breath swirled around Draco's ear. She could feel how excited it made him. Hermione responded by grounding her hips into him again.

"Mione.. We don't have enough time to do that." Draco was disappointed at saying these words, but they honestly didn't have enough time. He didn't want to have a 'quickie' with Hermione. He wanted to take his time and devour her taking in her body bit by bit. Also, it would be their first time by choice, and he didn't want to leave her afterwards. Hermione reached down and started unbuttoning Draco's pants. Her hands started to slip in them. Draco sucked in his breath, "What are you doing?"

Hermione gave him one of the sexiest looks he had seen, her voice sounded seductive, "You of all people should know what. We can't have you leaving in this condition… I'll fix it." Hermione bent up and started kissing Draco.

He wasn't sure what was coming over Hermione, but he loved it. Normally she would push him away before it got this far. He groaned against her lips when he felt her hand. Draco dug his hands into Hermione's hair feel her curls. Hermione could hear his quickening breaths in her ear. She licked and sucked on his neck, tasting his body. She smiled in satisfaction when she heard Draco finally call out her name, and slightly collapse on her.

After a couple of minutes, Draco sat up on his elbows and looked at Hermione with hunger. She could feel her insides start to churn. "Your turn darling." Those three words had to have been the sexiest she'd ever heard. He slowly started kissing his way down her stomach. His hands quickly undone her pants and slipped them off, leaving her in her undergarments. Instantly tilting her head back, Hermione moaned as she felt a sudden sensation around her center. She lifted her hips and looked at Draco.

He was kissing her lower stomach, and his hand was disappearing underneath her panties. He gripped onto her breast kneading them to their movements. Hermione could feel herself riding a wave, slowly rising higher and higher. She closed her eyes and she felt herself reach the peak of the wave. Screaming out Draco's name, she could feel him smirk against her skin with satisfaction.

"Draco.." Hermione whispered for comfort as she rapped her arms around him. He laid his head on her stomach, closing his eyes. Hermione ran her hands through his hair, combing it. Her chin rested on his head, and she could feel his breaths deepening. Draco thought maybe it was best for Hermione that they just did this for tonight. It would be better than just jumping into having sex. Hermione's eyes started drifting shut, until everything was black.

….

"Draco? Gin and I came by to sa- Holy shit." Blaise's eyes widened, "Draco! You're suppose to be leaving in five minutes, not sleeping and sexing it up with Granger!"

Hermione and Draco's eyes both shot wide open. They turned their heads and took in the two very shocked people. Well, one shocked girl and one smirking guy. Hermione squealed and went to cover her chest. Ginny grabbed Blaise and turned both of them around away from Hermione and Draco.

"Merlin, everybody always fucking walks in. Can't we ever get any fucking privacy. Do they want us to become fuc-" Draco complained as he got off Hermione. He handed her his baggy shirt to slip over her body. He scratched his hair, that was sticking everywhere now.

"Draco! Didn't you hear him! You are leaving in five minutes!" Hermione yelled, as she pulled the shirt on. It went to her upper thighs.

"Five minutes!? Shit.." Draco sprinted off to his room grabbing everything he needed.

Hermione turned to Ginny and Blaise, "Why are you guys here?"

Blaise turned around and looked her up and down, "I came to say goodbye to Draco, but I found you guys having after-sex sleep."

Ginny was smiling ear to ear as she looked at Hermione's appearance. She noticed all the love bites on her neck. Hermione narrowed her eyes, "We did not sleep together."

"But you did something." Blaise winked.

"So!? We are married!" Hermione screamed at Blaise, tossing a pillow his direction. "It's none of your business anyways."

Blaise sat down in a chair, "That means you did something. I wouldn't sit in that couch anytime soon, Gin." Blaise smiled.

Hermione's brows fused together. When did Ginny and Blaise start hanging out together? "You're a jacka-"

Draco shuffled into the room and walked over to Hermione, "Well, I have to leave everybody. I'll be back Sunday in time for the dance." He looked over and saw Blaise's worried look.

"You better be all dashing for the dance!" Hermione laughed, looking at Draco's still messed up hair, and untidy clothes.

Draco reached for Hermione and encircled her in his arms, "Don't worry I will.." He bent down and softly kissed her, "I'll write you."

Hermione watched Draco as he left. For some reason something in her stomach flipped. She hugged herself slightly. For the first time in donned on her, Draco had never told her what he was doing this weekend. She looked over at Blaise who looked slightly worried as he watched Draco. Blaise glanced over and connected eyes with Hermione. He knew that she knew something was going on, and for some reason he felt like he was going to be confronted about it.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it took sooper long to update.. that's why I made this a nice long chapter hahaa. Man.. Well next chapter we have some drama about to erupt.. Any body feeling a Voldemort scene? And will Blaise tell Hermione why Draco is leaving? And what about that dang dance! Also.. what about all those interesting couples for it? hmmm. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! I made a nice long chapter for all of you! Sorry it took so long! But alas I have updated haha. ENJOY**

_**Last Chatper**_

_Blaise turned around and looked her up and down, "I came to say goodbye to Draco, but I found you guys having after sex sleep."_

_Hermione narrowed her eyes, "We did not sleep together."_

"_But you did something." Blaise winked._

"_So!? We are married!" Hermione screamed at Blaise._

_Blaise sat down in a chair, "That means you did something. I wouldn't sit in that couch anytime soon." Blaise smiled._

_Hermione's brows fused together. "You're a jacka-"_

_Draco shuffled into the room and walked over to Hermione, "Well, I have to leave everybody. I'll be back Sunday in time for the dance." He looked over and saw Blaise's worried look. _

"_You better be all dashing for the dance!" Hermione laughed, looking at Draco's still messed up hair, and untidy clothes._

_Draco reached for Hermione and encircled her in his arms, "Don't worry I will.." He bent down and softly kissed her, "I'll write you. Bye."_

_Hermione watched Draco as he left. For some reason something in her stomach flipped. She hugged herself slightly. For the first time it donned on her, Draco had never told her what he was doing this weekend. She looked over at Blaise who looked slightly worried as he watched Draco. Blaise glanced over and connected eyes with Hermione. He knew that she knew something was going on, and for some reason he felt like he was going to be confronted about it._

…_.._

Shoving the covers off her, Hermione stood out of bed. She walked to the door, stopping just as her hand graced the handle. Sighing, she looked back over at the bed. At _his_ side of the bed to be exact. The pillow still sat propped up, no head imprint or the warmness from his body on it. The covers on that side were wrinkle free, there was a smoothness almost calling out for somebody to wreck it.

Hermione took a deep breath, "This is absurd.. He's fine. Just probably visiting his father… Yeah.. His father.." Her feet drug her back and forth, while she paced. "Oh, now I'm talking to myself. Great. Just great." She let out a large puff of air, and somewhat, stomped back to her bed.

Crawling back under the covers, for the sixth time, Hermione forced her eyes shut. But, soon again, her eyes fluttered back open. How was she suppose to sleep with Draco gone? Well, she could sleep with him gone, but it hadn't hit her that he never mentioned where he was going. It was also, very unlike her to not ask him where! Normally, she always wanted every detail. Why did she just easily accept Draco's statement. She never had let any details escape her grasp from Harry and Ron.

_Harry_. Now that was a different thing. She was almost so excited she thought she would burst. Him and her friends again. She knew he would be more understanding than Ron. It'll take him a while to come around. But maybe she should try… Hermione grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it, screaming into it.

"I need to stop thinking!" Hermione groaned as she forced her eyes shut. There was nothing to worry about. Right?

…

Hermione walked into the ball room. Students were everywhere. The ceiling was now a dark sky with twinkling stars. White silk had been draped along the walls with snow flakes sprinkled across them. Each table had frozen candles on them, lighting up the room. Hermione couldn't help but nod in satisfaction.

"Hermione! Merlin, there you are! I need your help!" Lavender rushed up to Hermione, carrying a bag.

"What is it? Did somebody not charm the candles correctly!? I knew I shouldn't have left somebody else in charge of-" Hermione started rambling on, rushing around the room inspecting the candles.

"Hermione, no.." Lavender waved her bag, "Actually I needed your help with girl things."

Hermione inwardly sighed, "Oh, okay. What is it?"

Lavender started pulling pieces of fabric out of her bag holding them up to the table clothes, "Okay.. Well, I didn't know what color of dress to get. I can't have something that clashes with the dance decorations. What one do you think is better?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You don't want your dress to clash with the decorations?"

Lavender gave her a know it all look, "Hermione, fashion is important. If my dress clashes with the decorations, nobody will pay attention to how good I look. Instead they will notice the horrible coloring of my dress!"

Now this is the kind of reason why Hermione liked having guys for best friends. They didn't care about something as meaningless as matching a dress with decorations. Hermione rubbed her temple, "Oh, yeah.. I forgot that fashion rule. What colors do you have in mind?"

"Well.. I was thinking about going with this deep purple.. Or maybe this one!" Lavender began rummaging through her small pieces of fabric.

"Hello ladies, what's going on here?" Blaise walked up nodding to Lavender and Hermione.

"We are picking out dress colors.. Lavender doesn't want to clash with the decorations." Hermione smiled, but gave Blaise a save-me-now face.

"Oh.. Well, that's um fun." Blaise scratched the back of his head, "Actually, I came over here for Hermione. Dean needed help with that um.. Thing.. Or project. Yeah, Dean needed help with that project. You know that one that only you can help with Hermione."

Hermione could have smacked herself. "Oh yes. He must be having trouble with the snow flakes." She turned to Lavender, "I'm sorry, but I really need to help him. How about you ask Padma?"

"Okay!" Lavender smiled. "But you are going to catch up with me later so we can talk about us girls getting ready together!"

"I'm excited!" Hermione stalked off beside Blaise. "I thought you were better at lying than that!"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Blaise laughed, acting offended.

"You could have came up with a better story." Hermione shook her head. "Seriously, Dean needs me to help him with his thing!? Were you trying to sound perverted?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter! You just caught me off guard… And Lavender is as dim as a dusty cellar. She would have believed it if I said Snape was crying for his mom and needed your help." Blaise smiled, nodding to himself.

Hermione laughed, but her mind started to float elsewhere. She was running off a few hours of sleep. And if she ever wanted to sleep again she was going to have to find out. Blaise knew what was going on with Draco. He is his best friend, and the look he gave her the other night confirmed her that he knew. Hermione looked up at Blaise her voice becoming stern, "Can I ask you something?"

Blaise glanced at her, taking in the serious look on her face. He didn't want to know what she was going to ask, "Yeah.."

"Why did Draco have to go?" Hermione gave him a look of concern, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's just I'm worried, you know? My mind has been coming up with insane reasons. I just need to be reassured."

Blaise ran a hand threw his hair letting out a sigh, "He went to visit his parents. His mother wanted to see him, you know how she gets."

"Blaise, don't you dare lie to me. Narcissa would have invited me also. I demand you to tell me the real reason right now." Hermione glared at Blaise. The silence was incredibly loud in between them. Blaise couldn't look her in the eye. Her eyes were staring at him so intense, searching for any type of answer.

"Hermione.. I just.." Blaise paused looking up at her, his eyes fighting a battle. "I can't tell."

Hermione was angry at this point. No.. She was beyond angry. In a swift movement she pulled her wand out and pointed it at Blaise. Her voice was calm, but threatening all at the same time, "I demanded an answer… I better get one. Don't even try to act like you don't know. Your eyes give you away. You will tell me right now, or I will hex you so bad you wont wake up for a month, do you understand?"

Blaise gulped, he had never seen Hermione this way before. His voice shook, "Draco.. He had to go visit his parents-"

Hermione poked her wand into his neck, "I told you to tell me the truth. You are my friend, but I want the truth about my husband and won't hesitate on hexing you."

Blaise held his hands up, "Hermione, you didn't let me finish! Draco had to go visit his parents… to fulfill a duty.." Blaise looked down, his voice cracked. He couldn't believe he was telling her, "To get the dark mark."

Hermione's wand dropped gracefully out of her fingers. The sound echoed off the walls of the hallway. She looked at Blaise her eyes looking into his. It was the truth, his eyes spoke for themselves. The deep pools of black in the center of his eyes made Hermione think of the pit Draco was forcing himself into. Blackness started to swirl around her as she fell into Blaise's arms, the last thing she remembered was softly whispering, "Help him."

…

Draco walked down the hall dress in black robes. His strides were long but slow, he kept his head up. Looking down showed weakness in his family. His slowly increasing heartbeat was loud inside his ears. The walls were dark stone, with black silk draped along them. Famous pictures of rich pureblood families lined the wall. Most of them were making remarks about this being his time to become a man. Was this really his time to become a man? Accepting somebody as his leader?

A dark figure walked around a corner, pulling of his mask, "Draco, it is time for your initiation." His father spoke with a booming voice, pride evident in it.

Draco's voice was stone, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ah, well, that's what I expect out of a Malfoy." His father waved his hand. "Follow me."

Draco nodded and continued down the hall. He wanted to run. What was he going to do? His stomach knotted, sending a sickness through him. He gripped the side of his cloak to keep his hands from shaking. Fear was coursing through his veins. His mind was screaming for him to run, but running would end in death.

"You will do as you are told." Lucius spoke up as they stopped outside of a door, "If you embarrass me, I will make sure you will be begging for death otherwise than my punishment." Lucius's eyes showed now mercy, they were cold. Fierce.

The door opened, cool air rushed in, sending chills down Draco's spine. There was a circle of death eaters standing in the middle of the room. Lucius signaled for Draco to follow him to the center of the room. Lucius kneeled, bowing, causing a ripple effect throughout the room. Draco bent down but kept looking straight forward.

The room went black, making his heart go wild. Flames irrupted around a chair as a dark figure glided in, taking his seat. The voice was enough to make young children have nightmares. The voice sounded of hatred and pure evil. "Stand everyone.. We have special plans for tonight."

Everyone stood up on command. Lucius stepped back into his place in the circle. Draco could feel eyes staring at him through the masks. He gulped.

"Draco…" Lord Voldemort hissed through his teeth. He took his seat and brought up his fingers tapping them together. "I hear you are ready to accept me as your lord and serve to my every order. You will do everything I ask of you, without hesitation. Is that clear?"

Draco bowed, "Yes, My Lord."

"We need a person with your type of dedication and intelligence. Malfoys are the best dark pureblood families out there." The Dark Lord stood up and walked closer to Draco, his steps were as if death was getting closer. "Get up. NOW!" His voiced echoed off the walls. Draco instantly stood up, inwardly sneering. Being treated like a dog wasn't something he enjoyed. He looked up at Voldemort, catching a glimpse of his piercing red eyes. They called for blood.

"I am aware that your wife is close with Potter. That will not effect anything involving our side. If I hear word that you have leaked information to her… I will hunt her down, making you watch me enjoy my most torturous methods of killing." A sick smile spread across Voldemort's face. "Are you prepared to accept this?"

Images coursed through his mind. Draco couldn't imagine anything happening to Hermione, after all that had happened between them. He knew Voldemort wouldn't have a problem killing Hermione. He wouldn't hesitate at all. Draco controlled his voice, making it sound strong and powerful, "I am, my Lord."

"Excellent." Voldemort pulled his wand out. To anybody else it would seem like a meaningless stick, but to Draco, it meant a horrible weapon, eager to kill and have domination. "Reveal your arm to me."

Draco's long pale fingers gracefully rolled up the sleeve of his robe. He stepped toward Voldemort and bowed onto his knees. Cold fingers gripped his arm, piercing his skin. Draco hated the feeling of Voldemort's hands being upon him. They felt dead. Hopeless. His heart was going crazy, his breath becoming unsteady. Control was something Draco had mastered. Keeping this hidden wasn't a problem, but he felt as if Voldemort was aware of every little detail about his body.

A strange hissing came out of the mouth above him. The wand trailed his arm, leaving a slight tingle. As the hissing became louder, the pain increased. Flinging his head back and arching his body, Draco yelled out. The pain was unbearable. It felt as if his skin was being ripped off over and over again. The fiery sensation spread slowly throughout his body. The crucio would have been wonderful compared to this. His body twisted on the ground, as Draco gripped his forearm. Regret poured through his mind. This was something he couldn't change. This mark stood for killing. He was now labeled as a killer. Laughter came out of Voldemort's mouth as he watched Draco yelling and clutching his arm. Draco wanted nothing else than to run away. His mind was drifting off, he needed to focus on something else. Everything was becoming blurry, figures were merging together. As everything went black Draco could only see one thing… _Hermione._

_…_

Hermione walked into the ball room. The room was truely amazing. Her long ruffled purple dress trailing gracefully behind her. Shockingly enough she wasn't nervous, but instead she was frantic. Panicking over every little detail. She wanted this dance to be perfect. She had spent the evening with Lavender and the girls getting ready. Her hair was elegantly pinned up with small curls around her face. People were stopping to compliment how she looked. She just smiled and waved, rushing around to check on everything. The ball room was completely packed with couples. Every single one of them having their own conflicts with their assigned dates.

"Harry, you have to save me!" Ron gripped Harry's shoulders shaking him.

Harry pushed his glasses back up, "Woah! What happened?"

"Padma! We have been silent the whole time!" Ron pulled out a napkin and wiped his face.

Hermione noticed Harry and Ron, and walked up to the boys, "You guys look handsome!" She smiled to them. Harry's face lit up instantly, but Ron looked more uncomfortable.

"Thanks 'mione. You look amazing." Harry hugged her, he started to laugh and pointed at Ron, "Ron is panicking over Padma."

Hermione looked at Ron, wide eyed, "Why!? What happened?"

Ron grumbled, "It's just been silent."

"What happened after you complimented how she looked? Surely that would have made her talk an hour just about her dress" Hermione asked.

Ron scratched his head, his face turning red. "Well… I.. haven't?"

Hermione dropped her mouth open, "Go do that now! You always compliment your date on her looks!!"

Loud heels clicked their was over to Harry, Ron and Hermione, a high pitch voice cut in, "Harry, we have to get our picture taken. I can't wait too long or my hair will flatten!" Pansy walked up crossing her arms, looking impatient.

Harry's shoulders drooped down, "Okay… Lead the way, Pansy."

Pansy smirked looking Hermione up and down, "_Nice_ dress by the way." She quickly turned her heals walking the oposite direction.

"Well, I guess that's the closest thing to a compliment you'll get from her. Put it in that Hogwarts History book you love." Ron laughed.

Hermione smiled, "I'm sure that will fit in fine."

Ron shoved his hands in his pockets, the mood was suddenly awkward, "Well, I guess I'm gonna go find Padma and fix everything." Ron smiled crookedly, "I'll talk to you later."

Hermione had to admit, that was really good progress between her and Ron. Hermione went and sat down at her table. She fiddled with her drink, watching all the couples dance. She smiled inwardly when she saw Pansy and Harry trying to dance. She was sure Hagrid could dance better. Hermione was wondering what was taking Draco so long. Did something go wrong in the initiation. Her stomach did flips, and waves of nausea rushed through her when she thought of _that mark_. She could feel hot tears start to form in her eyes. People in the crowd were becoming a blur. How could she have trusted him? He left her waiting.. She felt lost.

Blinking back the tears she looked up. Her heart started beating faster when she saw a person out on the balcony. Draco was in a black tux, his hair slicked straight back. He leaned against the door, but still held himself with a certain confidence. It was the Malfoy confidence, programmed into each of their minds. Running a hand through his hair, Draco looked Hermione in the eye. She bolted straight out of her seat, rushing her way through the crowd.

Walking out onto the balcony, Hermione raised her voice, "Why the hell would you leave me waiting!"

Draco walked closer to Hermione, "I tried to hurry, Hermione." He held his hands up, as if confirming his innocence.

Hermione felt her lip tremble, "How could you do this to me?"

Draco searched her face, seeing the hurt displayed across her beautiful features. "Do what?"

Hermione walked up to him and in a quick move pulled his sleeve up. The dark mark in all its horror was branded across his pale skin. "This is what I'm talking about." Hermione looked up at Draco, her eyes shining with anger and tears, "Why?"

Draco yanked his hand away, "You don't know a damn thing!" Draco pointed to himself, "I had no choice in this. Do you know how that feels? Having everything ripped from you and having to go through with it anyways!"

Hermione looked out at the lake, noticing how the sky reflected onto it. Her voice was like venom, "Yes… When I married you."

His feelings were instantly shown across his features. That broke his wall.. A mixture of hurt and anger poured out of Draco, "You don't mean that."

Hermione yelled at him, "Yes I do!"

Draco glared at her, his face shockingly reminding Hermione of his father, "No.. You don't."

"Are you daft, Draco?" Hermione stepped closer to him, "My best friend is Harry! You just joined his enemy… _My_ enemy! How can I trust you now!?"

Draco stalked up to Hermione, pushing her against the stone wall. His hands were on both sides of her, trapping her. "I did it to fucking protect you! If I hadn't you would have become a main target to get me to join! I didn't do it be cause I wanted to.. Hell! Who would want that? I did it to protect you.. Save you, Hermione."

Hermione stood against the wall, her chest heaving. Her eyes looked up at Draco. The anger and heat radiating off him was strong. His eyes were dark and unreadable. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from the outburst of all their feelings that caused her to do it, but in a quick second her lips were on his. Hermione flung her arms around Draco's neck pulling him close, kissing him desperately.

Draco instantly responded, pushing Hermione up against the wall. His body pressed against hers as she clung on to him. An explosion of passion erupted between them. Their mouths worked together roughly. Draco wasn't sure how much time had past, but Hermione pulled away breathing deeply in and out. His eyes stayed on hers, but he could feel her hands traveling down his shirt quickly unbuttoning it. Draco started to kiss up and down Hermione's neck as she reached for his pants. He felt his breath hitch as she unzipped them.

Draco bent down running his hands under Hermione's dress, lifting it partially up. He picked her up, hitching Hermione's legs around his waist. Draco looked up at Hermione, she gave him a nod, giving him the permission he needed, and leaned down to deeply kiss him. Moving her underwear out of the way, Draco connected their heated bodies, thrusting him into his wife.

Hermione cried out into his mouth, kissing him even more roughly. Gripping onto Draco's shoulders for support, Hermione leaned her head back moaning. Right outside of the dance, Hermione and Draco let the passion over take them. Their bodies working together. Heated kisses were passed between them. They felt themselves both quickly climbing a cliff. Hermione moaned out, pulling Draco closer. She could feel herself jumping. Draco covered her mouth with his, as they desperately cried out reaching their peaks together.

Their sweat covered bodies clung to each other. Draco rested his head against Hermione's chest, listening to her breathing slow. Hermione ran her hands over Draco's hair smoothing it. She continued doing this, breathing in his musky scent.

Draco shut his eyes, hearing the thumping of Hermione's heart. "Hermione?" He whispered.

Hermione spoke softly, "Yeah?"

Draco murmured against her chest, kissing where her heart is. "This is the way it's suppose to be."

..

**THE END! JKKK! Haha. Finally finished the chapter! Sorry it took me soooo long! I've just been super busy! Hope it wasn't too disappointing for anybody. But I have so much more to cover.. Trust me.. Their relationship isn't going to go all mushy yet. They have a lot more fights/hot make ups to come lol. REVIEW PLEASE! I worked so hard and need feedback.. But please NO FLAMES! It just kills the mood for writing! Oh and if anybody has any plot suggestions feel free to tell me! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**All of you are absolutely amazing :D.. I would like to thank all of you for supporting my writing.. Your reviews keep me going! I have a warning about this chapter.. I focused on some other characters.. As much as I would like to just write about Hermione and Draco the whole time.. I needed to put in the others.. I have some other relationships to focus on!!… :0**

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

_Hermione felt her lip tremble, "How could you do this to me?"_

_Draco searched her face, seeing the hurt displayed across her beautiful features. "Do what?"_

_Hermione walked up to him and in a quick move pulled his sleeve up. The dark mark, in all its horror, was branded across his pale skin. "This is what I'm talking about." Hermione looked up at Draco, her eyes shining with anger and tears, "Why?"_

_Draco yanked his hand away, "You don't know a damn thing!" Draco pointed to himself, "I had no choice in this. Do you know how that feels? Having everything ripped from you and having to go through with it anyways!" _

_Hermione looked out at the lake, noticing how the sky reflected onto it. Her voice was like venom, "Yes… When I married you."_

_Draco stalked up to Hermione, pushing her against the stone wall. His hands were on both sides of her, trapping her. "I did it to fucking protect you! If I hadn't you would have become a main target to get me to join! I didn't do it be cause I wanted to.. Hell! Who would want that? I did it to protect you.. Save you, Hermione."_

_Hermione wasn't sure if it was from the outburst of all their feelings that caused her to do it, but in a quick second her lips were on his. Hermione flung her arms around Draco's neck pulling him close, kissing him desperately._

**Chapter 13**

Hermione rolled over, opening her eyes when she realized she was alone in bed. Not only was she alone, but she was also very naked. She sat straight up, rubbing her eyes. Squinting, Hermione looked around the room. Memories flooded back into her mind, and she could feel her cheeks redden. The hot kisses that had been placed between both of them. The on-going love making they did last night. Peacefully sleeping in eachother's arms. _A lot_ had happened last night.

The door creaked open, making Hermione's head snap up. Draco walked in, water droplets running off his body. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back. He smirked when he saw Hermione blush and look down, "Oh.. Back to blushing?"

Hermione glared at him, "No.. You just barged in on me naked." Hermione had to admit, she was very stubborn.

Draco's eyebrows lifted, and a humorous smile spread across his face "I barged in on you?"

"Yes.. And we have class here in little over an hour. I need to get dressed." Hermione didn't know how to act. She had just spent a night of nothing but love making, and now she was modest.

Draco's eyes flashed, "No need to hide it from me now." He paused looking her up and down,"I've seen it all."

Hermione gulped, "Yes but that was-"

Her train of thought was clouded, when Draco walked forwards dropping his towel. Hermione couldn't help but let her eyes travel.. _downwards._ Draco crawled under the covers at the end of the bed, slowly working his way up to Hermione. On instincts, Hermione scooted backwards, but she could see the lump in the covers slowly moving closer to her. Her mind started going wild, she had to get ready for school, Snape was going to going to kill her if she was late… And then she felt it. Him. Her thoughts all went to a sudden stop, and her mouth opened making a small noise. Her hands instantly went to his head, helping guide him. Her hands wove into his hair as she moaned loudly.

"D-Draco.. I-.. We ha-ve class!" Hermione whimpered, looking under the covers.

Draco's head snapped up, that smirk Hermione knew all to well was of course plastered on his face. "We won't be late." Draco continued crawling upwards so that his naked body was fully pressed against Hermione. Resting on his elbows, he looked up at his wife, "Did I tire somebody last night?" A smirk slowly spreading across his face.

How could she like and despise that smirk at the same time? Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You wish." She smirked back.

"I'll prove I can tire you." Draco growled against her lips, his eyes turning dark and his animalistic side taking over. Hermione was thankful for this, because that's exactly just what he did. _Tire her. _

...

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, nice of you to join our class. Can you please tell me what caused you two to be late?" Snape drawled out. His eyes shining with hatred at Hermione, watching her turn a deep shade of red. Every head in the class turned around watching the couple walk through the door. They looked slightly out of breath. Hermione had her head bowed in shame, while Draco held his up showing pride.

Draco was about to make up an excuse, but when he opened his mouth Hermione spoke up. "I forgot to set an alarm. I'm really sorry Professor Snape!" Hermione said quickly. Draco inwardly shook his head. She should have let him do the talking.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Grang- _Mrs. Malfoy's_ failure to complete such a simple task as setting an alarm." Snape's eyes danced with menace, "Next time I would entrust on letting the man of the household do that."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. How did Snape always find something to take points from Gryffindor? Professor Snape must have really hated Hermione. Draco managed to get out of trouble and was even hinted at being a better spouse! She shot Draco a glare, when she noticed a smirk playing on his lips. Hermione went and sat at her table, while Draco trailed after her.

"What was that glare for?" Draco whispered quickly, scooting his chair closer to hers.

"Oh don't you play dumb." Hermione shook her head, pulling out her quill.

Draco smirked, "I'll be your alarm from now on." He shot his eyebrows up and gave her a suggesting look. Draco was rewarded with a soft blush on Hermione's cheeks. He loved it that he could make her blush from the slightest things.

"You are dirty." Hermione continued to copy the notes on the board down.

Draco leaned closer, "You. Like. It." He emphasized every word, knowing perfectly well that Hermione did like it.

"I like being on time for class.." Hermione paused and turned to look at Draco, "You should start copying the notes. Don't even think that I'm going to give you _mine_."

"Five points from Gryffindor for Mrs. Malfoy's talking and keeping Mr. Malfoy from his work." Snape walked over to Hermione, hovering over her table. "Get to work or you will be receiving a detention."

…

"Man 'Mione, was it me or did Snape have it out for you today?" Harry said, walking up to Hermione's side. He was glad that everything had gone back to normal. They were the golden trio for a reason.

"Yeah. That git." Ron mumbled, giving a contemptuous glance towards the direction of Snape's classroom. He hated that class, and was sure that Snape secretly hoped his potion would blow up everyday.

"When hasn't he had it out for us?" Hermione asked, shifting her books in her arms. She was glad Harry and Ron hadn't asked her why she was late. Hopefully they bought the alarm story. "Anyways, what's your next class?"

"I have advanced Herbology," said Ron.

"What, how did you manage that?" Hermione gave him a shocked look. She wasn't even taking advanced Herbology, she had other classes that captured her interest.

Ron grinned broadly, "Well, I've always had a mind for Herbology."

"He's lying," said Harry shortly. "Neville has been his partner and has been tutoring him."

"Hey! Why'd you go off and tell her that!" muttered Ron, giving Harry a friendly shove, "She might have believed me."

"Only if I had gone mental!" Hermione laughed. She shook her head and interlocked both of her arms between Harry and Ron's.

"So how's Malfoy?" Harry asked timidly. He was nervous to ever mention Malfoy. Harry secretly hated the fact that his best friend ended up with his arch enemy, but he knew he could still trust Hermione and that she would always be there for him.

"Fine." Hermione said calmly. Her lips thinned, things were fine, but then again things weren't. Sexually wise, things were amazing, maybe more than amazing. But Hermione and Draco hadn't even talked about the Dark Mark. She was scared to bring it up, and was worried what was to come.

"Just fine?" Harry scowling, fine never meant fine with Hermione.

"Yes." she said flatly, not wanting to discuss it further.

Ron glanced at Harry, "I wouldn't pester her if I were-"

"Fight!" A Hufflepuff fifth year shouted through the hall. The kid waved his arms, jumping up and down, then took off in the direction of the fight.

Hermione looked up frantic, "We need to report it to Professor McGonagal right away!"

Harry and Ron both grabbed one of Hermione's arms dragging her. Ron's face was glowing, nothing like a good ol' fight to cheer him up from Potions. They followed the rushing students. Pushing their way through the students, Harry, Ron and Hermione got up close. Harry looked nervously at Hermione when he saw who was in the fight. Her mouth slightly dropped open, and her eyes looked worried. She was breathing hard, _should she break it up?_

Draco had his wand drawn, pointing it at Theodore Nott. "Take it back." said Draco furiously.

"Oh, did I hit a sore spot there Malfoy?" Theodore said, his eyes glinting. He started laughing, "I didn't know you had such feelings."

Draco stayed silent. He could feel the anger pumping through him. Theodore was about to push him over the edge. His eyes scanned the crowd, they softened for a moment when he saw Hermione looking worried.

Theodore kept trying to provoke him, he started circling him, "I know you feel disgusted with yourself now. Showing your-"

"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled out, his voice dripping with hatred. His eyes were throwing daggars at Nott. His breath was picking up, there was a thin line keeping him from attacking Nott.

Draco stepped closer.

"Don't you ever show your face to me Nott." Draco stopped, taking a breath, "Do you got that?"

Theodore's voice dropped, only low enough that Draco could hear him. "I bet she sounded like a hippogriff."

That had done it for him. It was one thing to insult him, but for Nott to stoop low enough to insult Hermione, Draco wouldn't tolerate that. His hand trembled with anger as he swished his wand, and his voice echoed in the now silent hall, "STUPEFY!"

Theodore pulled his wand out, quickly shouting the counter curse. His eyes shinning, from Draco's sudden response. "ENNERVATE!"

Another Slytherin boy rushed forwards shouting a spell at Draco, but Blaise ran up pulling out his wand. What had started out with two boys had quickly grown into several boys shouting spells at each other. All the students went wild, cheering for the boys. One of the spells had missed their target and went straight to Neville, causing him to fall to the floor with a thump. Draco's wand fell out of his hand, and he did the only thing he could do. His right arm swung around, his fist colliding with Nott's cheek.

Nott stumbled back, rubbing his cheek. He spit out some blood, coughing. "You're going to regret that, Malfoy." Nott dropped his wand and started stalking foward.

Hermione couldn't watch this anymore. What if Draco got hurt? She ran to the middle with boys shouting Petrificus Totalus to everyone of them. They stood there in a body bind. Blaise was frozen with his hand punching some guy. Hermione couldn't believe that all the guys would fight like this,"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! Fighting with your friends! Professor McGonagall won't be happy about this, and nor will Professor Snape!" snapped Hermione. "and Draco, you are head boy! You should set an example, not prance around with your wand!" Hermione jumped when she heard a voice call out.

"What is going on _here_, Granger?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, rushing through the crowded students.

"It's Malfoy now." said Snape dryly, as the students moved out of the way from him. A few students instantly took off, not wanting to risk getting in trouble by Snape.

Professor McGonagall gave Professor Snape a very cold look.

"Hermione, take Neville to the hospital wing." said Professor McGonagall impatiently.

Hermione knew better than to ask someone else to do it. She couldn't let her selfishness get in the way. Hermione quickly did a floating charm and walked the unconscious Neville to Madam Pomfrey. She gave Ron and Harry an uneasy glance, and a worried one to Draco.

"As for you boys, using spells on other students is strictly forbidden. This will not go over easily." said Professor McGonagall impatiently, her eyes were shining with anger. She had never accepted rule breaking. McGonagall waved her wand, making the boys able to to move again, and they all broke out at once. Their voices quickly grew.

"He started it!"

"Well, _HE_ pulled his wand first!"

"He shoved me!"

"He threatened to-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Snape, glaring down his hooked nose. All of the boys instantly went quiet. "You sound like a bunch of first years! Malfoy, inform Professor McGonagall and I what happened!"

"Professor Snape, this should be done in a more _private_ manner." McGonagall turned to the students gathered around them, shooing them away. "Off to class all of you go, now. No loitering in the halls. Hannah, walk faster or I will take away points."

Harry and Ron slumped their shoulders, disappointed that the show was over. They were going to be stuck wondering what happened all day now. Ron scowled at Harry, "Of course Snape asked his favorite student the story _first_."

"Professor McGonagall won't take a side." Harry looked significantly at Ron. "And she can spot a lie quickly."

"And poor Neville. Did you see him drop to the ground! I swear he has the worst luck. He never comes out on top." Ron shook his head.

Harry nodded, rounding a corner, "Except in Herbology. I think he has Hermione beat at that."

"Well-" Ron stopped talking when him and Harry bumped into a couple of Slytherin girls.

"Oh- Hi _Harry_." Pansy giggled, casting a smile towards Harry.

Harry felt his cheeks redden. His hand rubbed the back of his neck, while the other one waved awkwardly. "Hi Pansy. You look nice."

Ron's mouth dropped open, his eyes instantly started darting between Harry and Pansy.

"Thanks." Pansy smiled looking up, "I'll see you tonight." She took the arm of her friend walking off, whispering something into the girls ear. Harry had a crooked smile plastered on his face.

Ron waited until Pansy was out of hearing distance, "What the bloody hell was _that_?"

"What was what?" said Harry innocently.

Ron gave him a pointed look, "It sounded like you guys had plans."

"Maybe we do." said Harry, he stared at the paintings avoiding Ron's eyes.

"Wait- what happened at the dance? I thought you weren't happy to go with her. Did you guys end up snogging or something?" Ron tried to rap his mind around this idea.

"Well, maybe- ok yeah," shrugged Harry. "At first I wasn't excited, but throughout the night we warmed up a bit to eachother."

"_Bloody hell_… Warmed up a bit? More like lit a whole damn fire! Well, what do you think?" Ron asked curiously.

"It was good?" Harry answered confused, he looked off, thinking of the memory again.

Ron snickered, "Not _that_.. I mean do you like her?"

"She showed me another side last night.. She isn't as mental as we thought she was. Pansy does look pretty too." Harry continued, "What do you think?"

Ron shrugged, "She isn't bad.. Better than my date! At least you didn't get stuck with one of the twins again… And you got snogging action too! After I attempted to tell Padma she looked nice, it just went down hill from there." Ron shook his face turning red.

"Why what happened?" Harry tried to fight a smile down. He knew Ron and Padma were not meant for eachother, and should just start avoiding eachother.

"She attacked me! That's what happened!" cried Ron, looking at Harry.

Harry let out a loud laugh, he pictured an angry Padma leaping on Ron's back punching him, "What'd you do to her?"

Ron looked astounded, "Me!? I told her she looked better than normal-"

"You told her that!" Harry shook his head, silently laughing, "Well no wonder she attacked you."

"I was only telling the truth." Ron said seriously. "Then, she went and poured pumpkin juice all over my formal wear!" He waved his making a swooping motion towards his chest. "Now I have to send them to mum. She isn't going to be happy about them."

Harry grinned at Ron, his eyes glittering. "I'm sure it was her way of saying she liked you."

"Oh I'm sure." Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry. "I should expect a howler any day now from mum."

…

Hermione sat in the hospital wing, her leg shaking nervously. She kept glancing at Neville who was reading a book on man-eating plants. Her mind kept wondering off. Draco couldn't have gotten hurt too bad, or else he would be here. But what had Draco and them been fighting about? She thought Theodore Nott was his friend!

"Oh my! Hermione check this one out! This plant ate one of our past minister's brother!" Neville held the book up for Hermione pointing to the plant, smiling widely.

Hermione looked at the creepy looking plant, "Um Neville?"

Neville looked up, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember what Draco and they boys were saying before I came up?" Hermione bit her lip, waiting patiently. She hoped he could tell her something. But knowing Neville he could easily forget it.

"Well, I was walking in the hall on my way to Herbology. I saw Malf- Draco and Blaise talking to Theodore, he started laughing then Draco got really mad." Neville's brows creased together, "I over heard y-your name."

"What were they saying?" Hermione pressed on. Why would they be talking about her?

"I didn't hear." said Neville, giving Hermione a sorry look.

Hermione folded her hands, suddenly disappointed. Her thoughts were disrupted when the doors burst open, making Neville and Hermione snapped their heads up. Ginny Weasley came ranning into the Hospital Wing. She looked slightly out of breath. "They all have detention for a week!" Ginny turned red, "Hermione, what am I suppose to do while Blaise has detention?" Ginny was going to be stuck with nothing to do.

"You and Blaise are dating?" said Neville curiously, he was slightly confused.

"No." snapped Ginny, "Well- I don't know!"

Ginny dropped onto a bed and put her face into the soft pillow, letting out a muffled scream. Hermione and Neville both watched her, trying to keep their snickering down. It seemed that Ginny had lost her mind.

"Feel better?" Hermione giggled, as Ginny lifted her face from the pillow. Her face was flushed a light red.

"Didn't you hear me?" Ginny paused giving her an obvious look, "Draco has detention for a week."

Hermione nodded, "I heard.. It's bad that he got that, but that is a light punishment. The only thing I'm worried about is why it started."

Ginny's eyes darted to the door motioning for Hermione.

"Hey Neville, I think Gin and I are gonna head out. I'll get your assignments for you." Hermione smiled at him, rushing towards the door as he said bye. She felt a little bad for leaving in such a hurry. Ginny pulled Hermione to the side of the hall, checking for people.

"The fight was about you!" said Ginny shrilly.

Hermione's mouth slightly dropped open, her mind working it all out. "_Why_?"

Ginny shrugged, giving Hermione a worried look, "I don't know.. Blaise wouldn't tell me."

"This doesn't make since.." Hermione hesitated, she leaned against the wall, trying to gather her thoughts. "I thought Theodore and Draco were friends."

"Beats me.. I thought a lot of things too." Ginny said grimly, leaning right next to Hermione.

Hermione turned, giving her a confused look, "What did you mean that you don't know what you and Blaise are?"

Ginny's face flushed red, and she looked down at her shoes. She knew she could trust telling Hermione."Well, some things happened."

"Some things?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny's ashamed face. It donned on her, "You _slept_ with him, Ginny!"

Ginny reached up covering Hermione's mouth, "Shh!! What if somebody hears? And yes- I did." said Ginny, nodding sheepishly.

"What? Why? And When?" Hermione couldn't work her mind around that. She had too much information being tossed at her at once. First Draco getting in a fight over her, and now Ginny sleeping with Blaise.

"Two days ago.." Ginny fiddled with a piece of her hair, "I don't know if I should talk to him and ask if we are official or something- I just don't want to ruin it."

Hermione crossed her arms, looking seriously. "You need to talk to him about it. He needs to understand that girls are very emotional and it helps by talking it out. You'll only end up going mad if you sit and wonder about it."

Ginny stood staring off in space for a moment. "Yeah, I guess your right." Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug, letting it linger for a while. "Draco was looking for you too."

Hermione pulled away, "Where at?"

Ginny lifted her finger pointing towards a direction, "He was wandering the halls worried that you were worried."

"Worried that I was worried?" Hermione sat there looking off in the direction Ginny pointed to.

"Go talk to him," said Ginny.

Hermione sent Ginny a crooked smile, "Thanks.. And we can continue this conversation later."

…

Hermione walked into her common room, and inwardly sighed with relief when she saw Draco sitting on the couch staring at the fire. She rushed up to him, kissing him deeply and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, giving his body a quick scan. Even though he didn't go to the Hospital Wing, she still worried about him.

Draco nodded, "Yes."

Hermione frowned, she noticed he didn't turn his head to her. She placed her hand on his cheek and made Draco look at her, Hermione's eyes were serious. "What happened down there?"

Draco's eyes softened for a moment, but his face hardened again, hiding his emotions. "Nott just was saying some things to me-" His voice cracked, "They angered me."

Hermione's brows creased, and she took his hands in hers. "What was he saying? And what happened with the professors.. You should have just walked away from him. It would have been easier."

Draco stood up, his eyes flashing. He didn't want to be lectured right now. "Walk away? Hermione, you should have heard what he was saying." He ran a hand through his hair, and gave her a look as if she wouldn't understand.

"Well tell me then." snapped Hermione, she crossed her arms, giving him an annoyed face.

Draco sighed, he sat back down, calming himself. He didn't want to get in a fight over this. "He was just saying things about me-" he paused, "and you."

"What about me." Hermione's mind was instantly going wild. Her eyes searching his face for an answer.

"He was mocking you and our relationship- he was talking sexual about you." Draco watched Hermione's eyes widen in understanding. He continued, "I didn't take to it nicely, and acted out on my feelings. I shouldn't have pulled my wand." There was much more to it that Draco didn't want to add. After the sexual comments, Theodore brought up the topic of the Dark Mark. He made Draco think of something new.. What was going to happen when everybody decided to fight? It was going to happen, but would he be going up against Hermione?

Hermione's voice broke his thoughts, the soothing sound of her voice always calmed him, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Draco's voice sounded off.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, "If you want we could go take a walk, or I could read a book to you."

Draco turned to Hermione and kissed her softly on the lips. He let it linger for a moment, while Hermione eagerly kissed back. "I think I'm just going to go rest." Draco whispered against her lips.

Hermione instantly felt herself sadden, "Oh, okay... I'm sorry for being rude in Potions."

"Don't be." Draco tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before he got up. Hermione watched his long strides leading to the bedroom, ending when he shut the door. Hermione sat staring at the dwindling fire. There had to be more upsetting Draco. Part of her wanted to know what Theodore had said. It couldn't have all been sexual, cause something seemed to be really bothering Draco. _She shouldn't worry._ Hermione decided to clear her head a bit and head to the library. Books always helped her.

...

Draco leaned against the door, breathing heavily listening to Hermione's footsteps leave the common room. Why did he have to keep his feelings so locked up? He could have just told her what really made him upset from Nott. She would have talked to him about it. But was he scared of what she would have to say? He knew that she would never leave Harry's side, but would she be willing to fight against-

Draco winced, instantly stopping all thoughts. His hand gripped his arm, rolling up his sleeve. The Dark Mark burned his skin, Draco's eyes widened. _He was being called_.

**Oh! Sorry to end the chapter at that!! Lol.. And yet again, sorry for the late update.. I have weekly papers due for my college class. That takes up my time ha-ha. But yay winter break! And I hope nobody is upset that I'm going to start focusing on the darker side of Hermione and Draco's relationship.. It can't be all happy all the time.. And no complaining about the other relationships! I still have a lot more to put about them!!! They will help lighten up the story! Please review! No flames please! XOXO**


End file.
